The Price Of Eternity
by Clolot
Summary: This is the story of how Zack, a vampire, ended up turning Sephiroth,ShinRa's best vampire hunter, into one of his kind. AU, Yaoi, SephxZack and more with Zack later, lemon
1. Chapter 1: Fresh night

**Warning: **This is a yaoi story so it'll contain relationships between men. Rater M (or NC-17) because of the language and future explicit lemon scenes. YOU ARE WARNED SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Really easy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters (Zack would have never died if I did, duh).

* * *

Chapter 1: Fresh Night

The night was fresh, just like Zack liked. It was in that kind of night that Zack liked to climb in a roof to watch the stars, that's if the fog that was permanently on Midgard wasn't too thick. He laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head when his stomach remember him that he hadn't eaten since a week and that it was time to go hunt. Zack stand up, stretching his arms above his head and snapped his shoulders' joints in the process.

"So, where should I go eat today?" he asked himself, watching from his roost the different buildings and people below him. The streets weren't crowed; only drunks or suspicious guys wandered in the streets at three o'clock in the morning. He scanned the area with two gleaming purple eyes. He saw a prostitute, then a few drunkards leaving the closing bar, then two lovers making out on a bench. He continued to scan the area when his eyes stopped on something and his mouth in a joyful smile. "Bingo" He moved to the edge of the roof and jumped down the six floor building, landing on the ground with all the grace of a feline. He dusted his clothes and walked, hands in pockets, to his chosen destination.

In a dark alley two men were talking. One leaned on the dirty wall with a carefree manner, arms crossed on his chest. He was in his thirties, short brown hairs, narrowed green eyes glaring the man in front of him and wearing a leather jacket with torn jeans. The other one looked younger, around the twenty with blond hair and fogged blue eyes. He looked pale, a little sick. He was so thin that his with t-shirt and dark pants seemed too big for him; the hollow of his eyes and cheeks too deep for him to be healthy.

"Come on," said the blond one "I'll pay you the next week. I have always paid you in time. Please, can't you do that to me? I'm one of your best costumers!"

The other one grunted. "You know the rule, the house don't do credit. No money no powder. Come back with cash if you want your fix, otherwise go to hell."

The junky kneeled in front of his dealer, grasping with both hands his pants. "Just this time! Only this time and I'll pay the double the next! I swear!"

The dealer snarled and gave a vicious quick in the ribs if the man kneeling in front of him, sending him flying a few meters away. "Go die you fucking shit! I have a business to run. Come back when you have cash or else go to hell."

A low chuckle was heard by the brown-haired man once his former costumer was out of sight.

"My my, what a rough way to treat a costumer. Make someone think twice before dealing with you." The new voice came from the left from a shadow among the shadows, only the sounds of steps could tell the direction of the owner of the voice.

The green-eyed took out a knife off his pocket, still trying to see the newcomer. "What do you want? Show yourself!"

In the light walked a young man in his twenties; military boot, black pants and a dark blue shirt with the four top buttons open, showing a sample of the pale skin beneath. He was gorgeous; a well built body without being too muscular, if the forms behind the tiny layer of clothe was any indication. He had the face of an angel, for lack of better description; wearing a smile that could make a girl faint and deep purple eyes gleaming like the jewels you only see rich ladies wear for mundane diner. Black hair like charcoal was reared in long dark spikes with only a stubborn lock hanging before his eyes. Only one thing spoiled the perfect angelic image: a crossed scar on the left side of his jaw, a little below the corner of his mouth.

"Only looking for something" answered the black-haired man in a sweet voice. "That is if you have what I'm looking for."

His sense of commerce make the dealer put away his knife. "If you had hear me before, you know I don't do credit." And the other took out of his pocket a thick roll of Gils' notes. The dealer eyed the roll a moment before nodding and pulling out of the inner pocket of his jacket his articles.

A black eyebrows rose when the dealer started to list all the small bags he had with pills of various color or white powder and shook his head, walking with confident step closer of the dealer.

"No no no, you got it all wrong my friend. I'm not interested in this cheap shit you had here, my dear." He took the brown-haired man's chin and makes him face him. "But where are my manners? My name is Zack. And you my dear; have you a name?"

The dealer swallowed loudly at the intensity of Zack's gaze. "John" came the simple answer.

"Well, hello John." Said Zack laying his hand on the shoulder of his interlocutor, their chest separated only by a few centimeters. "I'm looking for something special. Can you found it for me? I promise to be really nice with you for the trouble." The lips that whispered those words nearly touched the other's one.

Zack could feel strong hands run down his side to end their course on his buttocks, kneading the two rounds globes there before being pulled flat against the other who hummed in both pleasure and confirmation. He ran his hand in short brown hair and tilted the head to the side, allowing him more skin to reach. He trailed a path of kisses from the chin down to the middle of the neck where he stopped to nuzzle the hot skin. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," panted the aroused dealer "name what you want and I'll go find it to you."

"Oh, I'm sure you can provide me what I want." Zack slowly ground his hips John's ones while nipping the pulsing on the neck where his mouth was.

The dealer was now moaning openly. Gods' this young one know what to do to obtain what he wanted. He gasped when he felt a harder bite in his neck but the pain was quickly dulled by this constant grinding of those slender hips over his and the softness of this alluring ass in his hand. He can bear with some strange kinkiness if what would follow was as promising as he hoped, but strangely he was feeling sleepy after a moment and closed his eyes to never open them again.

The mouth tightly enclosed on the neck slowly loosened his grip until pointed canines came out of the flesh, leaving two punctuated wounds behind. Zack licked apologetically the blood coming out of the two injures. Zack put the now death body on the ground with all the care he would use to lay a sleeping child down.

"Indeed, dear John. You were able to provide me in best quality. Thank you" Zack kneeled and unzipped the other's leather jacket. "You don't mind if I take this, do you? Don't think you'll have any use of it now." He put on the jacket and was very pleased to see it was the right size. "Great."

He hadn't the time to appraise his new acquisition that his ears picked a well know sound. He jumped up on the panel with a club's name fixed on a wall, three meters above the ground, narrowly avoiding the long sword that aimed his heart.

The dark-haired vampire sat on the panel and smiled at the man below him holding an absurdly long katana. "My, to have ShinRa's most praised hunter track me down, make me feel honored. But to what do I own the pleasure to see you again, Sephiroth?"

Said vampire hunter only narrowed his eyes, looking with pure hatred the dark-haired vampire. He was big, probably taller than Zack – thought Zack never stayed close enough to confirm his assumptions – with long silver hair cascading behind his back. Silver bangs framed his beautiful face. Sephiroth was the incarnation of an angel in all points of view, but one look in his green eyes and you knew instantly such coldness in them didn't belong to angels.

Sephiroth's eyes rested on the immobile body lying on the ground. "I wasn't hunting you, just happen to cross your path will heading to the head-quarter to give my report. But since you murdered someone, I shall as well get rid of a nuisance like you."

"_**I**_ get rid of nuisance. I always fed from dealer, robbers, murder or other scum that walk freely in this city. I dare you to tell me only one time where I killed an innocent." When no answers were given the vampire nodded with satisfaction. "So I think"

"Maybe you are right but to preserve the future it's better if I kill you now before you do something really terrible." And as Sephiroth readied his sword a scream echoed in the street. A girl watched with wide eyes the dead body on the ground, hands clapped her mouth. Sephiroth turned his head to where the vampire was but found the spot empty. Once hearing the scream Zack hadn't waste time to run away. With an angry grunt Sephiroth to leave in high speed the crime scene.

Zack slowly walked on the roofs of the houses to rejoin his house. It was better this way since it was well know that nobody anymore watched the sky. Arms crossed behind his head, he started to think about the ShinRa Corporation. Every vampires know to never mess with the members of this Corporation; it was a normal agency at first sight but very few know the dark side of it. Rufus Shinra had recently taken the head of ShinRa co. and had done his personal task to eradicate every vampires in the city. They formed secretly vampire hunters to achieve this, and Sephiroth was the best they had among the fifty they have, even better than his successor. Zack had decided to better avoid this man for his well being. It was true he was vampire, but he hadn't chosen this fate! It was true that he had to suck blood to live but he consciously choose his prey and didn't fed more than he needed to survive, not like some vampires he know that killed for pleasure; hell he even starved himself sometime to not have to do it and always gave a calm death to his victims. What did those stupid hunters knew about him?

"I think I should stay hidden for a moment. No doubt they'll be looking for me starting tomorrow. What a pain." sighed the fully fed bloodsucker.

* * *

AN: Hello everybody! I hope you liked this first chapter. This is my second story (the first being betaed right now) so please, review and tell me what you think! Well, this one is not betaed so please forgive me if you saw some mistakes and tell me if there are too many that it burn your eyes. If you are up to beta it, just tell me and again, sorry for my poor english. T_T

I have always see stories with Sephiroth being the vampire who turned people afterward, so I wanted one doing the inverse with Zack being the vampire who turned Sephiroth into one. Quite uncommon don't you think? Give me please your opinion! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Heartless

Reviews answers

**Ailael : **You are the first one to write me a review and so will have a special place in my heart! Thank you!

**Xxkitsunei-chanxX : **I'm glad if my story has caught your attention ^^. That was the result of having watched the movie 'Interview with the Vampire' on the TV :3

**Shamalan: **I couldn't imagine Zack being something else than bouncy and friendly and that's why he will be a rather unique vampire and will do all the charm of the story ^^

**WinterLover147 : **Thank you for your review! It make me happy that, despite of all the mistakes, people still find my story interesting and don't flame me T_T. But now I have find someone who did a great work to do my chapters readable.

Special thanks to Shamalan who kindly proposed to be my beta reader!

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Not Heartless

Twelve days later Zack wandered about the city. It was the maximum amount of time he could bear without having to feed and the night sounded promising. It was still early and the sun had just disappeared, leaving the sky a beautiful mix of red and purple. The cry of a child grabbed his attention and he walked to where the noise was coming from. Once there, he saw a little girl crying out all the tears in her little body. She couldn't be any older than ten and wore a cute blue dress, her hair combed in a ponytail.

"Hey sweetheart, are you lost?" Zack knelt in front of the little girl, giving her a big grin. But the question only seemed to increase the volume of her cries.

"Ok ok, you know what? I'm a magician. Wanna see a trick?" That seemed to stop the horrible wails of the child and all her attention turned to the mysterious man.

"Ok, now look carefully!" He moved his hand to take the thumb of his right hand with the index of his left and separated the thumb in two before closing both hand around his thumb and puffed on it to reveal the thumb in one piece.

"Tadaa! Cool don't you think?" The little girl laughed and clapped her hands together, asking for another trick. It was when he pulled a coin out of the girl's ear that a woman came screaming what seemed the child's name.

"Sandra! There you are. God, how many times have I told you to stay at my side?" The woman only gave a murderous look to Zack before dragging her child away by the hand.

"All the pleasure was mine," snorted the vampire at the mother's reaction but smiled and waved his hand at the child who turned to say goodbye to him while her mother pulled her away roughly, telling her not to speak to strangers.

Since it was still early Zack choose to go to a bar to drink a little. It was always useful to know the gossip turning around the city and his cheerful nature tended to get him a few free drinks.

Three hours later Zack left the bar. It was a little dangerous to stay with so many humans when he hadn't eaten in more than a week, so he wandered again in the night darkened streets. His keen hearing allowed him to pick up the sound of a fight. If he was lucky, maybe it was a murder and he could take the blood of both the murderer and his victim; although the blood of a cold body didn't really quench his need of blood, but it was better than nothing. He jumped on top of a roof and ran in the direction of the racket and wow, that was not what he was expecting.

In the little back street was none other than Sephiroth fighting a vampire. He knew the guy but wasn't really fond of him so he only watched from above. No need to risk his life for a cocky he didn't even like.

Sephiroth avoided the high-speed attack of the beaten vampire with ease; the clawed hand only grazed his silver long hair. He slashed the nonhuman on the chest, making it snarl and attack the hunter head on. _Deadly mistake_, thought Zack as he saw the long katana pierce his opponent's heart. The vampire fell to the ground twitching and screaming, clawing his chest where blood was rushing out the wound. Then everything became silent and the injured vampire stopped moving before slowly turning into dust. Zack thought it was better to leave now before his presence was detected. He only managed to turn around when the sound of a gunshot echoed in his ears, making him wince at the loud sound. Curiosity getting the best of him, he turned again to watch what was happening. In the alley stood a woman behind the hunter, a gun pointed in his direction. He knew the woman but only managed to really remember her when she talked.

"You killed Johnny, you murderer!" she screamed before running away.

Sephiroth watched the hole in his stomach, blood coming in waves out of the wound, before falling on the ground. He panted heavily and could feel sweat drops forming on his face. He released his katana and watched the fogged sky, feeling his death coming until he heard a voice behind him.

"The great Sephiroth, who has killed hundreds of vampires, dying from a gunshot…"

He raised his eyes to see a well know face above his. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry for the stupidity of all this," said the smiling face of Zack.

Sephiroth didn't have the strength to hold his weapon so he turned his head to the side, refusing to see the vampire.

"Though, I maybe a little in the fault here…" Zack knelt behind the man's head. "What do you think?"

Sephiroth only grunted in both disdain and shame since tears where falling from his face as he felt his life slowly leave him. Zack watched the expression the hunter was making in silence and it shocked him a little. Never had he imagined the vampire hunter wearing such a sad expression, and as he was falling into unconsciousness, he felt a pang in his nearly dead heart.

"Aarg!" he said grabbing with both hands his hair "Why? Why can't I be heartless like everybody? Why do I have to care?"

With a deep groan he moved to the side of the unconscious man, raised his head a little and bit the exposed neck, quickly drinking most of the blood in the body but not all. He tore his mouth away and used Sephiroth's sword to cut his wrist before putting the wound in the other's mouth.

"Drink! Don't you dare die on me!" And despite being unconscious the dying man swallowed the thick liquid filling his mouth. After the first gulp the mouth sealed itself on the wrist and started to suck strongly at the much needed blood. Zack winced when he felt teeth enclose his wrist and hands holding his arm still. He had to tear his arm away from this greedy mouth to keep enough blood to move them both and pulled the silver-haired body up, dragging him all the way to his home. God, he was going to be hated by many people for what he had just done; there was no doubt about that.

* * *

AN: Okay, this one was a little shorter than I wanted but I had to cut there so please don't hurt me! . The next one will come soon, I promise, and it will be longer. It just needs some (okay many) corrections and the magic touch of my beta reader. I'll try for all the futur's chapters to reach the 2'000 words at least.

Will Zack survive Sephiroth wrath for having changed him in what he despised the most? (of course, duh! No way I'm killing Zack that soon in the story… or even later) In the next chapter Sephiroth will turn into vampire as you have maybe guessed! Yay! X3

Continue to review and give me your opinion please.


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

Reviews answer

**WinterLover147 : **Thank you for reviewing! It makes me really happy to have at least one review for this chapter T^T (you won a cookie for this). I'm happy you appreciated the part with the little girl. It was to show that, despite being a vampire, Zack is still a good guy, like says this chapter's title, he is not heartless.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Choice

Sephiroth felt an incredible pain flash through his body as he tried to turn in his bed. He opened his eyes but closed them instantly as the brightness nearly blinded him. He moved his hand to the source of his pain but felt bandages covering his entire stomach. What had happened?

"Hey, are you awake sleeping beauty?" It was the sound of this voice that made everything come crashing back into memory. He sat up but winced at the wound pulling on his stomach and the sting he felt on his neck. He moved his hand to the side of his neck and widened his eyes in disbelief at seeing the dried blood on his fingers. He tried to fetch his katana, Masamune, but found it nowhere in reach.

"Tut, tut, tut," Zack said with a wave of his fingers. "I confiscating your sword until I'm sure you aren't going to use it on me." Narrowed green eyes turned to the other man in the room and Zack had to blink at their strangeness. They were split like cats' eyes, not something common even for vampire, but before he could say something the newly turned vampire barked at him.

"What have you done to me?" Sephiroth felt strange and even though he knew the answer to his question, his brain refused to believe it.

"I saved your life. No need to thank me," shrugged Zack, although he knew what a tragedy it was for the former vampire hunter.

"Why have you done that? No one asked you to do it!"

"I know! Why the hell did I help a stupid man who gets himself off by killing my kind? I just know that this nagging little voice in my head didn't stop telling me it was my fault what was happening to you and thus I had to help you! I don't know why, though. How ungrateful," Zack said with a pout.

Sephiroth tried to stand up but in a blink Zack, who until now had kept a reasonable distance from the former hunter, was at his side. "Don't move. You–" but he didn't had the chance to finish his sentence before he was pinned to the bed, two strong hands wrapped around his throat and beginning to squeeze.

"You turned me into a monster! I'm gonna kill you for that!" screamed Sephiroth. But just after he ended his sentence, his body began to shake and he felt pain engulf his whole body.

Zack used this opportunity to reverse their position and hold the silver-haired man trapped on the mattress.

"Your body is changing to adapt to your new transformation. It's going to hurt like hell but don't worry, it'll pass. There," he showed his left arms a millimeter away from Sephiroth's mouth, his right one trying to immobilize the convulsing body beneath him. "Bite. It'll make you feel better to bite something and drinking blood will sooth the pain a little."

Sephiroth bit Zack's arm and he felt like his teeth were going shatter from the pressure he was putting on them as he gritted them around Zack's arm, but he refused to drink the hot blood that into his mouth through the torn skin. It was only when the pain was becoming truly unbearable that he swallowed it and felt the pain dimming. He even started to suck the open wound by instinct, feeling his canines elongate in the skin he was holding, and only stopped when his body calmed down.

Zack took his arm away once Sephiroth stopped thrashing a few minutes later. "Rest a little bit. Your body is going to need energy to heal this wound in your stomach. Once you wake up, it'll be as good as new!" Zack cheerful voice reached the former hunter's ear but didn't manage to reach his brain. The need to sleep was too powerful to fight.

Sephiroth woke up again but this time to the loud sound of a TV. He sat up and held a hand to his forehead, groaning in pain as he felt his brain pounding nonstop in his head, as if it was trying to break out and escape. He looked around him then glanced down at the bandage on his stomach and moaned.

"It wasn't a dream. I've been turned into a vampire…"

"You bet," said the spike-haired one who stood, so suddenly, near the bed. "You nearly sucked me dry twice. I even had to use my emergency reserve thanks to you! Do you know how hard it is to obtain blood bags from a hospital; they don't give them away like candies. Woah! What are you doing?"

Zack watched Sephiroth put his shoes and stood up, removing the bandage from around his now healed wound.

"I'm going back to ShinRa."

"What for?" asked Zack, not understanding the other's reason for wanting to leave.

"They'll maybe find a cure to make me return to what I was."

"If I had known you were this stupid I'd have not bothered myself with saving you." Zack rolled his eyes. "Do you realize how stupid what you just said was? Do you think they'll waste millions of Gils in forming and paying vampire hunters if they have a '_cure_' for this?" snorted Zack.

"Then what should I do?" snarled Sephiroth, showing his now elongated fangs.

"You want to flee all of this? Then fine. Be the biggest coward in the world! In the drawer of the nightstand you'll find a knife. You know how to end the life of vampire so use it on yourself to pierce your heart or cut off your head. I believe it'll be better than returning there; I've heard rumors of what they do to vampires who were unlucky enough to be caught alive. You more than anybody should know what they did to them."

Sephiroth turned his head away from the glare the spike-haired vampire was giving him. He knew he was right, that his fate would be the same as theirs if he went back to HQ. But where else could he go? He had spent his whole life there and didn't know anything but how to hunt.

"You are welcome to stay here," Zack told him as he saw the conflict in the neophyte's face and then turned to leave the room. "You can use my room to sleep in for today; I'll tidy up the guest room for tomorrow so it'll be yours. Make yourself at home; I'm not cruel enough to throw you out after I just turned you in what you are now. Come out when you have decided what to do." Zack waved his hand before leaving the confused vampire hunter alone to give him time to think of what was happening to him.

Sephiroth opened the drawer of the nightstand and found, as told, a hunting knife in. He took the weapon in his hand and watched the blade glint from the artificial light of the lamp. It would be better for everybody if he ended his life here and now, but the words that the angry vampire had thrown at him just a moment ago flew back across his mind. He threw the knife back in the drawer with such force that it shut itself. He wasn't a coward and had never fled from anything in his entire life! This time wouldn't be an exception. With a heavy sigh he let himself fall on the bed, trying to imagine how his life would be from now on.

Zack turned his attention from the movie he was watching to see the neophyte coming out of his room. He wasn't covered in blood so it seemed everything was good.

"So have you chosen what you want to do?" asked Zack looking at him emotionlessly.

It was the first time in his whole life that Sephiroth could make a choice on his own. Every day that had passed, was programmed already for him; even his food was already chosen for him to be the most nutritious. But this choice meant that he didn't really have any options.

"Like I really had any choice. You already turned me in what I am now."

"You choose to be strong and take the second chance I gave you," smiled Zack, "Be grateful to have me as your Krouerien. Not everybody would bother themselves with a neophyte who won't listen to them."

"Krouerien?" asked Sephiroth, never having heard this word despite all the tongues he knew.

"Oh, it's a very, very old word used by vampires to refer to theirs maker, their creator. I was told by mine, that it comes from an old civilization that died out centuries ago, maybe even a millennium ago. And you call the ones you turned into a vampire your Remaininger since they are what remains after the body dies. A more commonly used term is fledgling."

Zack showed him around the flat as he spoke. It wasn't as big as the one he had in ShinRa's building but it was quite comfy as the raven-haired man told him. It had two bedrooms – one used to stock all the garbage Zack kept but didn't have time to arrange them in some semblance of order – a toilet, a bathroom with a tube that could be used as shower and the living room that was separated from the kitchen by a mini bar. The living room seemed to be the room most used, as shown by disorder of it. It had a television with a DVD player and tons of DVDs spread about everywhere on the carpet. A big, dark red sofa that sat about four faced the TV and a stereo sat to its right. A computer with papers scattered everywhere could be seen on a table tucked in the corner but Sephiroth's attention was held by a bookshelf that seemed to contain various books. Some seemed to be written centuries ago while others looked newer.

"You can read them if you want, they are from my Krouerien. He leaves some here every time he comes to visit so he can read them when he stays," Zack told him, as he let himself fall onto the sofa to watch the movie still playing on the TV.

"How is your Krouerien?" Sephiroth wasn't very interested in his new acquaintance's life, but by the look of the literature there, this man should be cultivated.

"Not really the sweetest guy in the world, if you want to know. See this?" Zack lifted his shirt to show a deep scar on his left hip in the shape of a feather. "One of his 'gifts', as he said. If you know how my kind tend to heal quite fast and leave no scar of even the deepest wounds, I'll let your imagination do the rest at figuring out how long and how many time he had cut me to leave such a visible scar despite our healing ability," joked Zack sourly.

"But it's not so bad," he added once he saw the face his new companion was making. "I'm not bothered by the others thanks to him. Hey, it's not everyday that someone is transformed by a Kresnik."

Sephiroth saw the other pat the place next to him on the sofa and moved to sit down, still keeping a good distance between them. "Are Kresniks special vampires?"

Zack grinned. "I bet it's the first time you've heard about them. No wonder, since they aren't present in humans lives and so aren't well known by them."

This revelation highly intrigued the former hunter. "Are you telling me that they don't feed on humans?"

"Yep! They only drink the blood of others vampires." Zack watched the movie and smiled when he saw a girl scream and dragged mysteriously into a bush. "People say that some oldest turn into Kresnik because the taste of human blood doesn't quench their thirst anymore. Now, don't take it wrong; vampires can drink each others' blood, especially when they mate," Zack turned only his eyes to see the neophyte, raising his black eyebrows suggestively, and grinned at the blank reaction he receive before watching the movie again. "But aside from this exception, when we drink blood from another vampire, we take the human blood he or she last drank. You were able to drink off me because I previously drank two whole bags of blood and the time when I turned you, I just drank your blood, so that's what you took mixed with mine. Take it from someone who hasn't fed in a long time and it'll be the blood turned his that you'll drink. It's that kind of blood it takes to feed a Kresnik. It's not very… tasty and makes you sick, so don't try it."

"You've drank vampire's blood?"

Zack shuddered at the recollection. "Not a good memory. But let just watch the movie! It's 'The Revenge of the Cursed Moogle.' It's a classic!" cheered Zack, all his attention turned back to the TV.

"Never heard of it," Sephiroth informed.

"Under what rock have you lived all this time?" asked the raven-haired bloodsucker, incredulously.

* * *

AN: **SHAME ON YOU ALL** (at the exception of WinterLover147) **FOR NOT REVIEWNG! **

Ah, I feel better now that it was said. Like promised, I made this chapter longer, and I hope it was posted fast enough ^^.

But really, come on, review, say something! … pretty please.


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Shopping Time' Shop

Reviews answers

**Shamalan**: Yay! Even you reviewed (even if it is to say how awesome you are XD)  
Thanks for the tips, I'll use them ^^

**WinterLover147**: So, you wanna know who Zack's Krouerien is? Well, his name is… (suspense suspense) Hojo! HAHAHA! I'm joking, I'm joking! (please don't hit me XD) I'll make a flashback about Zack's past and how he become a vampire around chapter 9 and you'll know then who it is, so hold on and continue to read until there! :3

**Hellysion**: I know they are short and it kill to see how small the page is when I post the chapter! It's so frustrating! X( And this is really short too but I did it on a whim. I'll try to have at least a 2'000 words chapters for the following, I promise. But even if they are short, I compensate with the quickness I post them so everybody will be happy ^^

**Omgitskirby**: Was it fast enough? ^^

* * *

Chapter 4: The 'Shopping Time' Shop

To Sephiroth's great surprise, Zack was a very social person. He even had a job involving computer data processing that he did at home to earn money.

"I do this job more to pass the time than to earn money. I have enough in the bank to buy me five or six mansions if I wanted, but it would be so boring and I love to talk with the owner of the flat when I have to pay my rent. A very sweet old man… no, not the way you are thinking! People would notice if I was nibbling on the landlord." Zack told him.

Sephiroth snorted and gave him a hand in tidying up what would be his room. It was filled with boxes and many useless things that Zack had kept for God knows what reason. He opened one to see it filled with a bunch photos. Some of them were recent and others were yellowish from time but in most of them you could see Zack smiling. One grabbed his attention. It seemed to be the oldest of all and Zack – unmistakable with his unique mop of hair – looked around ten, standing in antique robes with people who seemed to be family members.

"Is this a picture of your family?" asked the neophyte, turning the photo so the other could see.

Zack's smile turned into a sad one filled with love he had for these people. "Yeah, there's my mother, my father, myself and my brother. They all died a long time ago."

"Just how old are you?" The clothes he was wearing in the photo looked very old so Zack should be older than he thought.

"A curious one, aren't ya, my little fledgling? Well, if I'm not mistaken, I was born around 152 years ago."

Sephiroth's eyebrows rose in disbelief. He opened his mouth to ask something again but was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips. "No more answers until you tell me more about yourself. As people say: 'Show me yours and I'll show you mine'."

Sephiroth backed his head away from the finger over his mouth and took a box in his arms before standing up and asking, "Where should I put this one?"

Zack snickered. He was so predictable. "Aw, don't want to tell me about yourself? Do as you want since we have all of eternity to get to know each other. Just put it in the entrance, I will move them to the cellar later."

The sun was still up by the time they were finished and Zack had forbidden Sephiroth to leave the security of the apartment before dusk. Sun was death for the extremely sensitive skin of new vampires. Zack told him that only the oldest ones were able to walk out in daylight without having their skin deteriorating under the UV rays and they could only be counted on the fingers of one hand.

"We'll go later and fetch what you need. I know a little store that keeps open nearly all night long named 'Shopping Time'. A cool name, don't you think?" Zack was pleased with their work; the room looked more like a bedroom now. Then he looked at Sephiroth strangely.

"What?" asked the silver-haired one.

"Well, it's just …your eyes. They are strange. It's the first time I've seen someone who had eyes like a cat." He moved closer to take a better look at them.

"I thought every vampire's eyes changed during their transformation. Yours are purple and it's not exactly a common color."

"Well, they do change, but never so drastically. But it looks good on you so don't worry!" Zack was optimistic, always taking everything by the good side, and smiled before going to his computer to do some work. "Go rest a little; we still have time before the sun sets. Take a book if you aren't tired since you don't seem to watch that much TV," he waved his hand; he turned back to face the computer.

Night finally came not long after, allowing the two bloodsuckers to walk freely in the streets. Sephiroth noticed the night was brighter than before and he was able to pick up every sound, from the cat digging in the garbage far away to the song a little child was singing in his room in a building four floors above.

"It's strange isn't it, how you can see and hear small details you wouldn't before? But don't let yourself be overwhelmed or it will turn you blind and deaf if you aren't careful; it can be fatal if you are fighting."

Zack walked in a little store and greeted the young lady there cheerfully. He let Sephiroth choose what he need while he was flirting with the girl. Sephiroth picked the necessary items he needed; shampoo, soap, a comforter, towels, underclothes, and other little things. It was the first time that he had been in a shop and could choose whatever he wanted so he took care to what he picked. When he came back to the cashier where Zack was, he found the girl giggling and blushing at what the raven-haired man was telling her.

"You sure you don't want? You can jump down the wall when your parents are asleep. I promise to be down there to catch you and take you away on my black bike, like the prince in tales saving the princess from the tower she is locked in."

The girl laughed and covered her face in her hands, shaking her head. "No way! How many times have I told you I can't? My father will kill me if he saw you near the house. You aren't the type of guy he'll allow me to go out with."

"I don't fear the evil sorcerer who holds the captive princess… and I'm sure your dad will love me at first sight. I'm very lovable you know?" Zack wagged his eyebrows comically and that earned him another fit of laughter from the girl.

"Sure, I believe he would love to make holes in you with his rifle," she joked.

Sephiroth cleared his throat to make his presence known and the two other people in the shop turned to look at him.

"Have you found everything you wanted?" Zack asked and frowned when he saw the things Sephiroth put on the counter. "Are you sure that's all? I told you I'd pay so you don't need to worry about the money and can get everything you want."

"This is all the primary necessities I need," Sephiroth told him, so Zack only shrugged and waited for the cashier to tell him how much it was.

"Is he your…" started the girl, not daring to look up into the beautiful, bigger man's eyes.

"Oh, he is just a friend that will be living with me for a while. But since he is using the second bedroom, I'll willingly share my bed with you if you want to stay overnight at my place." The girl blushed harder as she continued to ring up all the items.

Both men left after Zack had paid the bill and they walked back to the house in silence. It was Sephiroth who broke the silence once they entered the building.

"She doesn't know what you really are." It was more a statement than a question.

"No she doesn't," confirmed Zack, not stopping and keeping an eye out in front of him.

"She'll be scared if she once gets wind of it."

"I believe so."

"You'll never be able to be with her, you know that?"

"I do."

"Then why? I don't understand."

Zack took his keys out from his leather jacket and unlocked his door before grinning at him. "I know it's impossible; Hell, I don't even want it to happen! But it make her happy to have a gorgeous man like me trying to seduce her so I do it." He shrugged before pointing out his index up. "BUT! It won't happen and not because of my lack of charm, but because she is a smart girl and I respect that. Hey, no one can resist to THE Zack!"

Sephiroth wanted to point out how contradictory he sounded but chose to remain silent. God, this vampire before him was really a strange one.

* * *

AN: … it looks… short. ARGH! Okay, I confess. I only wanted to have Zack flirt a little with a girl and act all cocky. That was the only purpose of this chapter. My bad. -.-''

But the next one will come soon so wait a little more and don't flame me. I'm not edible!


	5. Chapter 5: The Friendliest Vampire

Reviews answers

**WinterLover147**: Hahaha! Indeed, unconceivable to have Hojo being the one who make Zack a vampire, but we'll see him in this story (hey, each story has his amount of evil characters). I let you imagine what he'll do. :3

**TakeHeart**: Indeed! As I have said, I only made this chapter to have Zack flirt a little! Hell! He is gorgeous and he know it! XD

* * *

Chapter 5: The Friendliest Vampire

They both used the rest of the previous night to train Sephiroth to use his new abilities. His senses increased with each crisis he had. The first one happened when Sephiroth was alone in his room, a book in hands. His ears picked small noises like the steps of someone walking above, a mouse running in a wall; then he was able to hear the noises of everything in the building and after that all the ones coming from a five kilometers radius. All the laughs, the whispers, the squeaks of knives on plates, cat's meowing outside, and snores of sleeping people; everything was as loud as if it was coming from near him. He let the book fall on the floor and covered his ears with both hands, eyes scrunched up in pain. Another sound was added to all the others. It was soft music but louder than the other sounds and he felt hands removing his off of his ears.

"You can hear the music, right? Concentrate on it; listen to each instrument and nothing else." Zack's loud made him wince but he did as instructed and he focused on the music. He was able to block everything except the music coming from the stereo. He could hear the violins, the drums, the flutes and other classical instruments. He could tell how many of the same instruments were playing and tell where a wrong note was played and by whom. After a moment his crisis calmed down.

"You alright?" After receiving a nod of conformation, he added, "Sooo, can you please release my hand? You are kind of crushing my fingers."

Sephiroth looked at his right hand and it was indeed holding the black-haired one's tightly.

"Sorry," he said after letting go.

"No worry! It's good to hold onto someone when you have this… I think."

Sephiroth had another crisis the same day; this one concerning his smell and had to do the same thing – focusing on only one smell – to not get sick. It took around a few days and nights for all of them to finally stop. His body slowly turned into one of a full vampire.

"Come on!" shouted Zack. "You have stayed locked up in this room for nearly three days now. Some fresh air will make you better since you haven't thrown up or felt sick all day. You can't keep sleeping the rest of your life!" He handed his fledgling a clean black shirt and a second pair of leather pants he went to buy for him when he was visiting the outside world.

After great reluctance he managed to make the former hunter change and dragged him outside.

"Wanna see something cool?" asked Zack bouncing happily and Sephiroth sighed, telling him to go on since whether he wanted or not, the other was going to show him. "Ok, stay here a moment, I'll come back," and Zack ran away in the dark night.

He waited a few minutes and soon wondered where Zack had gone when he heard a yelp coming from down around his knees. He looked down and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw a big black dog sitting at his right, panting happily with his tongue out and tail waving. He ignored the beast until it started to nip at his pants. He tried to push him away but the dog stayed and even stood up on his rear legs, both front pawns resting on the man's chest, barking happily. Sephiroth was about to push the animal away but stopped when he saw its eyes. They were purple.

"Zack?" he asked, both eyebrows raised high in disbelief. The big dog managed to lick his left cheek before falling again on his four legs. Sephiroth saw fur turn into clothes and skin and after a moment the dog turned into a full human, or vampire.

"Cool isn't it?" laughed Zack from his kneeling position before the tall man. "It took me 100 years to be able to transform into a wolf and I'm one of the faster learners!"

Sephiroth continued to watch the other in silence, trying to digest what just happened.

"You can transform into a black wolf?" he finally asked.

"Yep!"

"And everybody can do that?"

"Well…" Zack rubbed his neck as he stand up "not everybody can, but most can do it, though it takes a certain amount of time to be able to change the whole body."

"So when I manage to do that," there was no doubt in Sephiroth's mind that he would be able to manage that trick one day. "I will turn into a wolf too."

"Not especially a wolf. Everyone has his own Anima in them. Some change into wolves, dogs, cats, rats, bats, horses and so on. You can't really choose. It's in you."

Zack walked again, his arms crossed behind his head, followed closely by his fledgling. "With your eyes you'll look good into a big cat or a snack," joked Zack and the other huffed and that, making the younger-looking vampire laugh again.

Zack abruptly stopped and slowly let his arms fall to his side. Sephiroth halted too, wondering what happened to the other vampire when he saw his smile turned into a big grin that nearly reached his two ears.

"He's back in town," he only said and walked to the entrance of a cranky bar a little farther.

Zack stopped in front of the closed door before opening it with a violent kick. He then screamed "Police! We are here to arrest a man named Reno Sinclaire, accused of hacking!" the whole tavern turned silent and as everybody watched the newcomers a certain red-hair tensed in his place in front of the bar, his back facing the entrance. He slowly turned around and his wide eyes narrowed angrily once he saw the grinning face of said policeman. Zack dodged the bottle thrown in his direction as it shattered in pieces in the wall next to his head.

"Fucking asshole!" shouted the red-head. "You nearly made me have a heart attack with your stupid joke, man" and everybody in the tavern except Sephiroth burst in laughter.

"Aww, is that a way to greet a longtime-no-see friend? By throwing bottles in their face?" joked Zack as he walked over to his friend.

"I greet them the way they deserve, yo!" retorted Reno as he took a sip of his drink.

"Have you lost your sense of humor foxy?" Zack sighed dramatically and shook his head before putting an arm around Reno's shoulders. "That's what happens when you stay away from me too long."

Reno mirrored Zack's grin before laughing and patting him in the back. "How did you known I was here? I just came back a few hours ago."

"I heard you," shrugged the raven-head, taking a seat beside his friend. It wasn't a lie since he had really heard him despite the distance and the soundproof walls of the pub. "You have always been quite loud."

Reno green eyes switched to the tall man standing silently beside his friend. "Is he with you?"

With all this Zack had completely forgotten the silver-haired man with him. He turned and smiled apologetically at the annoyed face his Remaininger was making and pointed for him to take the stool next to him.

"Yeah, he is a friend of mine who is living with me." He commanded a beer for himself and a glass of water for Sephiroth since he wanted nothing more.

"You didn't lose the North, yo." Reno nudged him playfully.

"No Reno. He is only a friend" and Zack grinned when he heard a low 'as if I'd believe that' from the red-head and pulled him closer "Aww, don't be jealous." He then moved his face to Reno's neck and took a deep breath. "You still smell so good"

Reno laughed and pushed Zack's face away. "You still have that odd quirk?"

"Hey, you have your bondage fetish and I have mine. How many times have I let you tie me up and fuck me?"

Sephiroth, who choose the bad moment to take a sip of his water, almost choked from the crude words.

"Hey dude, did you know your friend here loves to bite necks?" Reno asked Sephiroth. "See that?" he pulled the neck of his shirt away, revealing many scars from bite marks on his neck and shoulder. "All his doing. This asshole likes blood, yo."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Go on, say it like the masochist you are hasn't liked every bit of it."

"Hey Zack!" called a costumer sat in a table a little away, "You can bite me whenever you want!"

Zack turned to see who had called him and then buried his face in Reno's neck, hugging him with both arms. "No way! I reserve this only to him. Besides, he has more alcohol than blood running in his veins; with two sips of it I get drunk."

Sephiroth was surprised when he heard many people joke and ask Zack to bite them, though he didn't show it. It wasn't conceivable to him that normal people wanted to be bitten. Where they so fond of him to do what they thought to be 'an eccentricity' to please him? He watched in silence as the dark-haired vampire refused by joking about not wanting them to hate him if he was a little rough.

"Oh!" said Zack when he caught Sephiroth watching him. "I haven't presented you. Everybody! This is my friend Sephiroth who lives with me now that he no longer has a place to stay." Sephiroth nodded, his way to salute the others greeting.

"Your friend has odd eyes Zack," said a costumer who came closer to the silver-haired man, scrutinizing his face.

"Don't be rude Gerard. Aren't they cool? We go to the same shop to buy our lenses. But mine are definitely better, don't you think so Seph?" Zack winked at Sephiroth, asking him to play the game.

Sephiroth snorted before drinking his water and added "Of course, if we have as poor taste as yours."

Zack was agape and the entire pub burst in laughter. The night ended tranquilly. There was a vote of which of Sephiroth or Zack had the prettier eyes. Sephiroth won to Zack's disbelief.

They ended the evening at Zack's home, Reno refusing to go to his home this early. Sephiroth learned they had met by their work; Reno having worked in the same company that Zack did for a few months. They had asked Reno to deliver some important papers to Zack at his apartment since he worked at home.

"It was instant like, yo!" told Reno.

"Ha! He was swearing and calling me a poor excuse of a worker when I opened the door but switched his personality completely when I proposed to get him a drink," corrected Zack.

"Instant liking, as I said before," confirmed Reno, not taking notice of Zack rolling his eyes.

Sephiroth drank the beer the two other occupants of the living room forced him to drink. Ironically, he had never interacted this much with other people before now even though he was technically supposed to be dead. He ended his bottle before taking his leave to his room. He listened to their conversation for a moment from his bed, their laughter and arguments filling the whole apartment. It was soothing in some way.

It was around seven o'clock in the evening when Sephiroth woke up and left his room in only his black pajama pants. He left his room to go to the bathroom and take a shower. He entered the lounge and saw the black and a redheaded bodies sleeping soundly. Reno was sleeping sprawled on the sofa, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Zack was lying on the carpet just in front of the sofa. It was clear he had fallen off the sofa by the way one of his legs was trapped under Reno. Sephiroth's eyes landed on the redhead's neck. There were two bite marks and a little blood staining the surrounding skin; no doubt about who had done it. Sephiroth couldn't tear his eyes off the red blood that stained the creamy skin. It was only when Reno turned on his side, hiding the bite mark, that Sephiroth was released from the charm he seemed to be in and finally moved to the bathroom.

* * *

AN: Haha! Now Reno joining the story! For those who hadn't understand, he is just a human friend of Zack who doesn't know he is a vampire. He won't have an important role in my story, but I wanted to put him in 'cause I'm sure if Zack and Reno had interacted a little more in FFVII CC, they'll have turned friend. Oh and, well, were Reno is Rude isn't really far so you'll see him in next chapter plus another acquaintance of Zack!

Are you able to guess who this mysterious character will be? Should I tell you? … Nah, I'm evil! *evil grin* plus I only got 2 reviews so I'll be a little sadistic and not tell you! :p


	6. Chapter 6: The First Feed

Reviews answers

**Faoiltierna**: Well, I don't really think if a goth friend of yours told you he or she was a vampire you would believe them. Know people that call themselves vampires but, no joking, I don't believe it a second.

**WinterLover147**: Yeah, poor little Sephy despite what he said, I'm sure inward he had liked it. ^^

**Isabella and me**: Thank you! It's always great to have people telling they like my story! ^^ Ow, not believing when I said it's Hojo who is Zack's sir? You did right not believing me. :P You'll have to wait 'til chapter 9 to know if you are right or try begging me if you really, really want to know if it's him.

**shin017**: Thank you! I love when people tell they like my story! Hope the update was soon enough; and I normally update around a week after the last chapter had been posted (unless my beta reader give me the chapter a little later.) You'll have to wait chapter 9 to know if it's really Genesis!

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Feed

Reno woke up an hour after Sephiroth and stormed out of the apartment, swearing about how late it was and how much work he still had to do.

"You use him for feeding?" asked Sephiroth from his place on the sofa that he took once Reno was out of the flat, a book in his hands. Zack came out of his much-needed shower, only wearing boxers and a towel on his hair.

"By hearing you, he is nothing more than a blood bank" snorted Zack "No, he is a friend, even a fuck-buddy when we get in the mood."

Zack was taking a bottle of water from his fridge when he heard something hit the floor. Zack rushed to his friend's side as he let his book fall to the floor and bent in two, arms hugging his abdomen.

"Hey, what happen?" he urged the other to talk.

"My stomach hurts," came the weak reply.

Zack groaned and slapped his forehead. "Shit, I totally forgot. You haven't eaten since three days ago and must be starving. Wait a moment 'til I get changed and we'll leave. "

They went to the worst part of Midgard when Zack was done drying his hair and changed.

"Ok, now some advices since you haven't done it before. When you bite, find the jugular since it's an artery and blood will come quicker, making your prey's death shorter. You don't really need to kill it but since we are looking for a villain and I highly think you won't be able to stop before, being your first time and starving, you don't need to worry about killing him or her. You can drink past death from humans but never ever go that far if you take blood from another vampire. It will be instant death for both of you. Though still barely living, the heart of a vampire is too decayed on opposite of a freshly stopped beating heart."

Sephiroth managed to hear through the pain in his stomach but it was making him suffer greatly.

"There," said Zack pulling the silver-haired man by the arm in another direction. "I heard something coming from there."

Zack stopped quickly when he saw what was making the muffled cry he heard before and he felt an incredible rage run through his body.

A teenager girl was crying, pinned against a wall with the bigger hand of a man quieting his cries. The older man was licking her slender neck, running the hand he hadn't on the teen's mouth on her small breast. Though she may be sexually legal, to Zack she was still only a child and by the bruises she had under her left eyes and the tears that were running freely on her cheeks, she wasn't at all consenting all of this.

Zack rushed to them and kicked with his heavy boot in the man's head, sending him crashing onto wooden boxes.

"Hey, are you alright? Did he do… something to you?" The girl watched her rescuer with big brown teary eyes, her long black hair all in disorder and dirtied. She was holding her torn shirt closed, shacking form head to toe. After a moment she shook her head negatively and Zack let out a heavy sigh and slowly pulled her away of the wall she was using for support. He took off his leather jacket – his last acquisition from his previous victim – and put it over the young girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry; you will never see him again. He will never harm you a second time, I promise you" he used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks, shushing reassuringly as she tensed to the contact. "Go home and put ice cold on your eye. I'll never forgive myself if you were to have a black eye with such a pretty face." And the girl ran away, not even thanking her savior.

"Come here, Seph" Zack told the unmoving man. Sephiroth hadn't moved an inch since Zack had attacked the man. Vampires were supposed to be cold-hearted, that's what everybody told him since he was child, and for this they needed to be exterminated. They were beasts with no ounce of humanity who only fed from people. But the vampire in front of him had saved a girl he didn't know and owed her nothing, by pure compassion and pity. This vampire towering over the unconscious man on the ground was making him wonder about the veracity of what he had been thought since ever.

"You'll take roots if you stay there any longer, you know that?"

Sephiroth woke from his inner turmoil when he heard the voice speak to him and saw Zack instructed him to kneel next to him.

"Now bend his head and drive your fangs in his neck, the rest will come by instinct."

Sephiroth moved the unconscious man's neck to the level of his face and opened his mouth, showing his long canines. He was about to bite when his ears caught the sound of a heartbeat and then one of a breath. Soon all his mind was filled with those continuous sounds and he put the man down.

"I can't."

"What?" Zack's eyes widened a moment before frowning, not believing what he just heard.

"I can't kill him," the other repeated again.

"For God sake, he is one of the worst scum in this world! You saw it, didn't you? He was about to rape and most likely kill the girl; you have killed hundreds of us without even blinking!"

"I know that!" screamed the fledging "I know, but I can't…" this last part came at the level of a whisperer that even Zack nearly not catch.

"Idiot!" groaned Zack, pushing his Remaininger away and bit hard in the human's neck making him wake up and gasp in pain and shock.

Sephiroth watched the movements of his Krouerien's throat as he swallowed the vital blood and restricted his victim's moves. His ears picked the moans of pain and the fading but constant heartbeats until everything became silent and immobile.

Zack let the dead body fall unceremoniously to the ground only when he was sure he had sucked the last drop of blood there, wiping his stained lips with his sleeve. He wasn't a cruel person, even far from that; he was able to make his victims' death painless, but not now, not this time. This time he had wanted the rapist to feel the same pain and fear he had done to this girl and probably many more before her. More than murderers, what Zack hated the most where child abusers. No matter if people tell him he was no more human, it was something he despised viscously and would never allow it if he could help it.

"Let's go before someone comes and sees us" he dragged the silver-haired vampire by the arm, away from the crime scene, and only stopped when they were to a safe distance.

"What was that?" asked Zack, feeling frustrated by all this. He watched the other's emotionless face before sighing and unbuttoning the first three buttons of his own dark-blue shirt and bent his head to the side. "Come on, drink. I don't want you to faint on me now. You've already done this so it should be alright."

Sephiroth approached but stopped a step away from Zack who rolled his eyes at this. "Don't worry, I'm used to this and I won't let you kill us both."

Sephiroth moved closer and put his left hand on the back of the head of the other bloodsucker to angle his neck. He then brought his lips to his neck and after a second of hesitation, dipped his fangs in the throat. Zack hissed but didn't do anything more and Sephiroth swallowed the thick liquid rushing into his mouth. It was really rich and with only one gulp he already felt better. Zack was panting above him and strangely, the sound and the blood filling his mouth were starting to arouse him. He bit harder and continued to drink for a few minutes, letting his right hand run the length of the black-haired vampire's chest.

"Turning horny?" chuckled Zack between pants. "I think it's enough. You can stop now" but Sephiroth pulled him closer, snaking an arm around his waist, as he felt him trying to move away.

Zack began to feel uncomfortable when the former hunter didn't release the hold he had on his neck.

"Sephiroth, you heard me? Stop before you go too far." No answer "Sephiroth! Stop it! SEPH!"

Sephiroth quickly pulled away when he heard his name being screamed. He stared at Zack panting, a hand holding his injured neck.

"Sorry" came the apology.

Zack moaned, rubbing his sore neck. "God, it's the second time, maybe third, you nearly suck me dry," he complained "but it was good for a first time… and now I'm starving," he whined. "Come, we are going somewhere since it wouldn't be wise to draw too much attention in one night."

They walked during ten minutes until Zack stopped in front of a dark iron door and hit it four times. A little eye opening, obviously made for the insider to see who was coming without needing to open the door, slide open and instantly closed when Zack added "It's me!"

The thick door opened and Zack greeted who seemed to be the doorkeeper; a giant black bald man very bulky and wearing an impeccable suite and sunglasses.

"Hey Rude, doing well?" Zack patted the big black guy shoulder when passing. "Reno is back in town; go say him hi when you have time."

Sephiroth saw him nod and mumble something like "ok" as he closed the door behind him. He turned to see where he had entered and what he saw disturbed him a little. Wherever he looked, he only saw unnaturally glowing eyes.

"A really nice guy, but not very talkative. Never heard him say more than five words in one day."

"He is human," said the silver-haired.

"Well yes, anyone can smell it. I was the one who find him his job here. He can wear his sunglasses at night without being stared and pointed by people, can sleep all the morning – vital with being Reno's friend – and this way, no vampire will harm him. He thought they are goths who do their strange hobbies in this club. Hi Tseng!" Zack waved to one vampire who stood up from the table he was seat. He was tall with long, black, backward combed hair and a small red dot in the middle of his forehead. He too wore a black suite and by the look, should be wutaian.

"Hello Zack. What pleasure do I owe to see you in my establishment? You don't often came…" but he stopped when he saw the figure with long moonlight hair just behind him and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What is he doing here?"

"Don't worry; he is one of us now" Zack reassured the owner of the club.

"You have made him one of us?" Tseng looked at the friendly vampire with wide eyes, making him chuckle at the strangeness of seeing the always composed Tseng looking astonished.

"Yes I did. And you should be grateful I did it and even thank me since now he isn't a direct threat anymore… well, if you don't anger him I should say," he added the last part after giving a side cast glance to his Remaininger. "Anyway! I'm starving I would want you to give him someone he could feed on for his first time. Don't worry, I won't let him kill your precious _'articles'_."

Tseng watched Zack wearing his eternal smile before giving a venemous glance to the neophyte. "And why should I give _him_ anything?"

"Because I ask you?" Zack tried but knew this wouldn't be enough and so gave him his most charming puppy-beaten face. Tseng raised a thin dark eyebrow before sighed and Zack inwardly cheered. No one could resist his most powerful attack!

"Alright," Tseng yielded. He then held Zack jaw with his index and thumb and make him face him, a vicious smile on his face "but you'll own me big, and I'm not talking about money."

Zack smiled back seductively and played with the taller man's tie. "You have been waiting for this, haven't you? For me to owe you something so I won't be able to refuse whatever you'll ask. But aren't ya too old for those games, gramps?" he tugged the tie in his hand.

"I will make you regret those words after I'm done with you, you impudent kid." Zack's smile only widened at the treat and the lustful look of the club's owner's dark eyes.

The purple-eyed vampire released the tie and backed away but not before he had whispered 'I'm eager to see this.'

"Do you still have the blond girl with long wavy hair I had last time? She'll be a good choice for Seph" Zack went to a door of the back of the club, followed by the two longhaired bloodsuckers.

Sephiroth had an instant dislike for the wutaian vampire. He was so imbued of himself, controlling all his surrounding and hidden behind an emotionless mask. Sephiroth saw himself in him. The sensation of many eyes on him made him look around. The club was really dark but his enhanced eyes picked the lightly glowing ones of the occupants. It was a very luxurious place with comfortable and more than certain expensive sofas around beautiful decorated tables. There were many people there, from common to sophisticated and even some more vulgar. Though most were vampires, the scents of humans among them were still perceptible.

Tseng felt the attention of the moonlight-haired man next to him on the people of the club and knew what he was thinking. "We employ humans here to serve the vampires here. Though they don't know our real nature, they sign a contract that allow the costumers to bite them and feed off them and are highly paid for their service with the guarantee that no harm will be done to their well-being. That's how this business runs. And for your information, Zack, the last time you came was twenty years ago and the girl you are talking about has long since ended to work here. We never keep the employees who are more than thirty."

"Ah, my bad." Zack grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

They entered in a smaller room, mostly reserved to give costumers some privacy, with only a big sofa, a small round table and a little bar at the side. It was a well-decorated room with light brown walls and many beautiful paintings hanging on them. Zack let himself fell on the sofa and waved his hand in some dismissing manner.

"Ok, I'll let you choose then but try to bring someone who's not too delicate and won't scream and faint on us."

Tseng only snorted before leaving the room without another word. Zack moved to the bar and took out two bottles of what seemed red wine and three glasses. Back to his seat, he opened the first one and drank directly from the bottle, emptying half of it with long swallows.

"Ahh! I really needed this. Didn't know I was this hungry."

"Is this blood?" Sephiroth pointed the two bottles now standing on the table.

"Only one of them, but it isn't for you. I have asked a host only for you and so, if you want some, you'll have to take form him or her directly. Hey, I'll have to pay with my body for this one so don't waste it!"

"You sleep with this guy too?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, I have indeed. Vampires are lustful beings and 140 years is a too long period to stay alone" Zack shrugged. "But more important, here is advice for your first time. To do the bite painlessly there is a trick. Try to seduce the one you feed on. Strangely, if this person is aroused, he or she won't feel pain but a great pleasure from it."

Sephiroth was skeptical and Tseng came back in the room with a beautiful girl.

"This is Shayna. She will be your host for today. You know the rule here Zack, so make sure nothing happens to her." And with that he left.

Shayna was a young girl in her twenties with long curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a maid outfit and Zack groaned and mutter for himself "A maid. Tseng, you bastard, you know quite well my taste."

The maid sat between the two men and smiled. "Hello, my name is Shayna and I'm here to be your host for the time of your stay."

Zack being an extravert person started the conversation. "Hello Shayna. My name is Zack and the big guy to your right is Sephiroth. Would you like a cup of wine?"

After the girl agreed, Zack opened the second bottle and filled a glass he give her and drank himself from the first one. Zack asked her a few questions, like how old she was, how long she worked here, why she worked here, what her family thought of her job and if her boyfriend was ok with it. She giggled but answered nonetheless. She was 26 years old and worked here since she was 22. She worked here because it didn't bother her to let people touch or bite her since she was well paid for it. She didn't really have a family or a current boyfriend there was no problem from that part.

The conversation went on for a moment with Zack filling her glass at many reprises.

"Though I would like to keep you for myself, you are here for my friend there who hasn't said a word. He's kind of shy, so why don't you go cheer him up a little?"

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She stood up and sat on Sephiroth's lap, hands resting on his muscular chest and leaned to kiss him slowly. Sephiroth let himself be kissed and closed his eyes but opened them when he felt strong hands take his and put them on the maid's breasts.

"That's a good girl" Zack was now behind the girl, whispering in her ears and she moaned into the taller man's mouth. When he felt Sephiroth's hands knead the breasts he held he released them and caressed the girl's side while kissing the nap of her neck. Sephiroth was devouring the girl's mouth when he felt a strand of his hair being pulled. It was Zack, silently telling him to get serious. Sephiroth released the hot mouth to trail kissed the long of the slender neck's side. He could feel under his lips the blood running in the veins, so tempting that he barred his fangs and slowly pierced the flesh. It was so good to have this lively blood run down his throat. He opened his eyes he didn't remember having closed to see Zack lick and kiss the nap of the girl's neck and they locked with playful purple ones. All the while Sephiroth continued to look the other vampire, nothing reaching him; not the soft moans the maid was making or the caresses of her hands on his chest. His whole mind was focused on Zack. Then he felt a finger slip between his mouth and the hot flesh he was sucking, making him withdraw his fangs.

"We wouldn't want to leave such a sweet girl bloodless, now would we? Plus Tseng would kill me for this" Zack joked, taking the almost fainted girl to lean her on the sofa.

Sephiroth's eyes imperceptibly narrowed at the mention of the name, but as summoning by his name, Tseng walked in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we are closing and it'll be soon dawn. It should be time for you to leave now," said the even voice of the owner.

"Yes, it's time to leave. Thanks again Tseng"

While passing near Tseng to reach the open door, Tseng added in a whisper "Don't forget our arrangement, Zack"

Zack only waved his hand in the air, not bothering to stop or turn around. Sephiroth followed Zack to the exit without giving a word or a glance to the wutaian vampire. No, Sephiroth definitely didn't like this guy. They only shared a liking for a certain cheerful vampire.

* * *

**AN**: HI! Hope everybody will be happy with chapter. I wanted to make people understand that Sephiroth had been conditioned since child to despite vampires and protect humans and even though he turned one, it's really hard for him to kill normal persons no matter how despicable they could be. But Zack come again and mess with his head by doing things out of vampire-character. That's how we like him; always unpredictable. ^^

Well, in my mind Tseng could be nothing more than a vampire and I had already planned to make a side story chapter with their 'interaction', but I don't know when I'll write it. =D

Ok, in next chapter there will be some action with the vampire's hunters, so wait until then and review (I won't say read too since I'm hoping you are reading before reviewing)! XD


	7. Chapter 7: The Capture

Reviews answers

**TakeHeart**: Tank you a lot! I know, I'm someone really strange with a twisted mind! :D Happy that you find it interesting enough to read it and review. I like reviews! Especially from people who like my story! Well, I wasn't able to do a bloodthirsty Zack and the way he choose his prey are a little related from his first experience of feeding, who wasn't one of the prettiest… but I won't tell you more! You'll have to read to know about it! ^^

And yeah, a possessive and jealous Sephiroth is always good to see.

**Faoiltierna**: Ha ha, yes, you are totally right! But it's not like he really know what it's really to fall in love with someone, so it take him more time to realize it. But don't worry! He'll figure little by little his feelings!

**Shin017**: Ha ha ha! Happy to see you like this story. ^^ Everybody seems to like the possessive and jealous Sephiroth! XD

Hmmm, now that you said it, I never thought about Cissney. Should I put her in this story? I don't know since I have a traumatic reason for Zack to fell for men and not women. But I don't know. What do you think?

I'll do later a 'side story chapter' (I hope you understand what I mean) with TsengXZack in AND a SephXZack with a hyper possessive Sephiroth in the end since people seem to like it so much. XD

**Hidan'sLoverForever81995** : Oh I so understand you !

**WinterLover147** : Well, I won't really talk about them in this story. I'll only put this pairing in one 'side story chapter' (I hope you understand what I mean) where Zack will go paid his debt. They are not in love with each other, they only sleep together to sate their carnal desires. As Zack had told, vampires are lustful beings. And well, the oh-so-proud Tseng don't sleep with everybody, only the best! XD

**omgitskirby** : Better now, isn't it ? ^^

**sadisticskittels** : I answered you in a pm, but thanks again for reviewing !

**Shin017** :Thank you for review (I'll answer it here even if it's the previous is just up ^^) and don't worry, this chapter is the same as the older one except with less mistakes. I nearly lost any faith in my English but you give me a little hope. ^^

Sorry for the waiting! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Capture

Time passed quickly for vampires. Days turned to weeks and weeks and eventually it had been more than a full year since Sephiroth had become a vampire. Zack had even thrown a party for the occasion, saying Sephiroth should celebrate his birthday since he didn't really know the date of his real birthday. Reno, not letting go an occasion to drink, had invited himself over and the two happy buddies had drunk more than needed, leaving Sephiroth asking himself why he should witness this depravity before leaving to go back to his room. That day Sephiroth received two presents: the first one being a porno magazine graciously offered by Reno that was put on the table without being even opened – the first page with girls in leather tied in explicit positions said enough to him that Reno thought they shared the same 'hobby' – and the second gift from Zack being a pair of high black leather boots. Indeed, his own had started to wear out so he was grateful for this present.

After his first time drinking from a living human, Sephiroth hadn't had any more problems hunting with Zack. They only took dangerous people, it was something Zack stubbornly held out on, saying that when he was still alive his dream was to be a hero and now it was the only thing he could do to help people. Though it was always Sephiroth who bit first, he never went as far as to kill his prey and so the mysterious mark policemen found on corpses became two.

The prophetic day came three months after the party Zack had thrown for him. It was a normal day bar the exception that Zack had to leave during the day to give something to his boss. It was nothing to worry about since Zack had told him he had done it in the past and would leave with a heavy coat on that would block out the sunlight. Zack had told his boss that he had a rare allergy to the sun as the reason to why he could only work at home and so nobody was surprised to see him come there as he was when he had to leave his house.

Sephiroth waited in the living room, sitting on the couch watching the news on TV since he had already read his way through all the books in the flat, waiting patiently for his room-mate to come back. It was then that he heard a ruckus outside of the flat. It was coming from the stairs, one or two levelsbeneath the one he was on. Heavy footsteps echoed everywhere and a loud voice screamed orders. Sephiroth put all his attention on hearing what was said.

"Inspect the whole building!" said a commanding voice "The last time we saw him he was in this sector so he should be hiding somewhere in a building!"

Many shrieks were heard as doors were smashed open and then there was a new voice.

"Chief! The second group found something. It seems to be the target; a young man with dark hair hiding a street awayto the north of here. From his eyes there is no doubt he isn't human. They are waiting for reinforcements."

Sephiroth felt his whole body go rigid. They were hunters, vampire hunters. As the building became silent again Sephiroth played the information that he had just heard in his mind again. 'A young man with dark hair… isn't human' Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat ans he felt a new feeling flood him. He was worried. Worried they were chasing Zack and will kill him. He ran outside without caring for the sun still high in the sky. He ran, avoiding the dangerous sunlight the best he could, but there wasn't many shadows at this time of dat and he felt his skin burn and turn into ash like papers in a fire. He continued to run but had to stop because the pain he was feeling was sapping his energy at a fast rate. He stopped in the shadow of a big building and felt something pull him in a dark back-street. He watched a big, cloaked figure push him on the ground butonly recognized him when he pulled down his hood.

"For God's sake, are you crazy? Do you want to die turned to dust? And what are you doing wandering around without me?"

Sephiroth grunted in pain. Now that he had found Zack and the adrenaline had worn off, he could feel the pain his body was really in. "There were vampire hunters outside our flat and I thought they were chasing you."

Zack sighed in frustration though deep down he was happy for the concern of his friend for him, but one look at his half burned face and the raw skin of his exposed chest quickly made him forget about that.

"It wasn't me they were chasing but someone else. I have been hunted by them for far longer than you have been on this earth and I'm still here, so you don't need to worry for me" he said in a quieter voice but then he heard voices and footsteps nearing their location. He took out his coat and threw it over his fledging.

"Take this and cover yourself, my body can bear the sun better than yours. I'm going to lead them away from here. You stay hidden until the sun is down and meet me at home later."

Zack left before the other could say another word and instantly more shouts could be heard.

"There's another one here! Quick, call the other groups and don't let him get away!"

Sephiroth stayed hidden until the black of night covered the whole city. By that the time most of his burned skin had healed and he was able to reach his house without any problems. When he opened the door of the apartment, everything was dark and no sound disturbed the invading silence. Zack still wasn'tthere. He waited at the window, watching every person walking on the street, searching for the unique mop of hair of his Krouerien. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment to come back, to be sure no one was following him? Maybe he was injured and hiding somewhere? Sephiroth sat like a statue at the window for hours until he thought Zack would have already come back if he was alright and decided he would look for him. It was indeed his fault that the other vampire was in this situation.

He watched every dark alley; every abandoned house; but never found Zack. Then a thought popped in his mind. If Zack should hide somewhere, he would go to a place he would be sure no hunters would come and the best choice would be the 'Midnight' club, the club owned by Tseng where many vampires went. Not quite pleased with the idea of going to see the other vampire but having little other choice, he walked to the club and banged on the door. Rude recognizing him and opened the door.

"Zack?" asked Rude, looking around but not finding the energetic young man.

"Looking for him," Sephiroth responded sharply to the big bald man as he walked past him. He spotted the long dark-haired vampire at a table with many people.

"Tseng, I need to talk to you"

Tseng looked at the tall man that walked towards him, debating for a moment on what to do before he excused himself from his guests and walked to the bar with Sephiroth.

"Is he here?" promptly asked Sephiroth, not carrying how rude he was.

"Who?"

"Zack. Is he here or not?"

"No he isn't. And if he had come to pay his debt, I wouldn't be here right now."

Sephiroth fist slammed hard into the bar's counter, cracking the marble it was made of. He turned to leave since what he was looking for wasn't here, but stopped when he heard Tseng talk again.

"I have heard rumors about a vampire being caught by ShinRa's hunters." Sephiroth halted but didn't turn around to face the man talking to him. "They say he was captured alive and taken back to their head-quarters, but no one really saw who it was since they had a drape over him to prevent further damage from the sun. I didn't thought too much about that, but by your, behaviour, there is a high possibility that it was Zack. Am I right?"

Sephiroth didn't answer and left to return to their apartment. Once there, he went to his room and took his sword Masamune from where it was near his nightstand, always within an arms reach from his bed; Zack having given it back to him after he made him promise to not use it on him. Now he needed to think of where Zack could be imprisoned and not rush. Rushing will only complicate the situation. Now, when he was still working for ShinRa and brought back living vampires, they were always brought to the second level but from there, some were dragged to the cells in the northern part of the level and others to the labs situated in the opposite direction. Since Zack was captured alone, there were higher possibility for him to be in the labs, and that wasn't a good thing.

'Zack is strong and I'm sure he will be alright but I won't let them torture Zack more than he probably already has been.'thought Sephiroth and as he ran into the night towards ShinRa's building.'Hold on a little longer, I'm coming.'

-a few hours before –

Zack's head hurt badly; it was like a car had run over his head. He tried to remember the night's previous events. The second he had left Sephiroth he had already been spotted. Two hunters were on his heels in the blink of an eye, but he still managed to put some good distance between them and the location where Sephiroth was resting. Despite being considerably weakened by the sun, he was able to get rid of both of them quickly. A third came into view and Zack ran in his direction to kill him before he could call for help but when he had raised his hand to give the deadly strike, something hit the side of his neck. He ignored the pain on his neck and broke his opponent's neck with one well placed hit. His body slowly began to feel numb. He ran his hand over the side of his neck and pulled out the emptied tranquilizer capsule before everything went black.

With a groan,Zack tried to open his eyes but closed them instantly when a bright light hit his retina. He tried then to move his arms to shield himself from the aggressive light, but found himself unable to move. Opening his eyes again despite the pain, he looked at his left arm and found it bound by shackles welded to what seemed to be a metal table. After further inspection he noticed that his neck, arms and legs were all restrained.

'Oh great'was the only thought that crossed Zack's mind.

"Impressive" said a mysterious voice coming from the direction of his feet. "You have been injected with enough tranquilizers to put a horse out for hours but you woke up only after 20 minutes."

Zack tried to see the man who was talking to him but the thick metallic bonds around his neck didn't allow him much movement, so he waited for him to come in view. The man moved to his side and then the vampire was finally able to see him. It was a young blond man, no older than what he looked, wearing an immaculate white coat and a smug smile on his face.

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you undo these bonds so we can play a little? I promise not to bite you." Zack smiled friendly. He didn't really think it would work but it was worth a try.

"I don't think it would be good form if the head of the organization released one of his prisoners, now would it?"

"So you are Rufus Shinra, the new president of ShinRa Co. Thought it would be someone older, not a pampered child" he snorted.

"Life is full of surprises. Like when I heard Sephiroth, my most valuable hunter who hadn't come back for a year, was seen running not far from the place where you had been caught. Now why don't you tell me where he is?"

"Not telling you~" said the black haired vampire in a singsong voice. His grin widened when he saw the unhappy face the young president was making. "Aww, feeling sad 'cause I took away your toy and you had nobody to do your dirty job? Too bad! He is free now and I won't give him back to you."

Oh the look Rufus was giving him was priceless and Zack thought it was almost worth his imprisonment here… almost. Rufus' body tensed and his eyes narrowed menacingly. Zack was sure nobody had dared talk to him in this way in his whole life. The blond man took a deep breath to regain his composure and smiled again to the vampire.

"Well, I was going to propose a quick death if you told me what I wanted but it seems, no matter what I tell you, you won't change your mind so I think it's better to leave you now in professor Hojo's hands. Professor, you may come in. I'm done with him."

A smaller man with round glasses, long black hair tied in a pony tail and a white coat came into the room. He turned to the president and his smile widened when the young man nodded before leaving. It was only when the door was closed that he moved closer and started to talk.

"My my, it had been such a long time since I had a living subject for my research. Those incapable hunters weren't able to catch one of your kin still living without the help of my little Sephiroth. You should be honored."

Zack raised a dark eyebrow. His Sephiroth? Be honored? What the hell was he talking about? But despite all his questions he stayed silent. This man has something insane in his eyes, something he had seen in both humans and vampires who killed for pleasure.

"So we will start with a little questionnaire. How old are you?"

"Why the hell should I answer your damn questions?" How he hated that smile the scientist was wearing.

"Well, if you don't want to answer, I shall find out for myself." Hojo's smile widened, as he left Zack's sight. "You know, your flesh and bones can very easily put an answer to my questions and tell my how old you really are, where you came from and so many other things."

Zack heard the screeching sound of wheels on the ground as the professor came to be behind head with a little cart with many sharp instruments on it.

"I don't think I'll need to waste anesthetic on you. Shall we start?"

* * *

AN: Alright! This time I don't think there would be complaint about anything! ^^ All thanks to kkmaree who accepted to beta this chapter!

Next chapter will come soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Reviews replies

**Faoiltierna** : Right, I don't really think anyone sane would choose Hojo over Zack. And I hate myself for what I make Zack endure in this chapter ;_; But it had to be done, to help Sephiroth understand his own feelings… slowly but surly! XD

**TakeHeart** : Ha ha. When you think for a villain it's always Hojo's name that come first in mind. I hope you'll like this little plot.

**Shin017** : Oh well, if you don't really like her… but I think I'll use her in a farther chapter! *rub her hands together* Oh yeah, you gave me inspiration and material for latter chapters with only mentioning Cissney's name :D  
But really… do you really think it'll bother me if you make misspells in your previous reviews; or that I even noticed them? (Hell, just here I think I have undreds mistakes!) So don't worry about that and continue to write reviews! I really love them!

**Hellysion** : Oh thank you a lot! I'm really happy to know you loved the updates! ^^  
But how the hell were you about to remember such a small information about Sephiroth being sad? Very impressive! O_O I'll tell why when Sephiroth's past chapter will come (a little more detailed than the info in this one XD)  
Oh, and I hated myself for making Hojo hurts Zack, thought I know it had to be done, so I hate it but love at the same time when Hojo mess with Seph and Zack. I'm a very complex person…

**WinterLover147** : Ha ha, don't worry, Seph will be able to save the damsel in distress… I mean Zack, 'cause it'll be the end of the story otherwise and it'll suck for an end. Thank you for understanding me! It's really hard to write in another tongue. Thank you for the review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Revelations

Sephiroth stood in the shadow of ShinRa's building, hidden from view. Normally, there wouldn't be too many guards at this time of the night, but with them having freshly caught a vampire, there was no doubt they had increased the security on the second level of the basement. The main point was to go as far as he could without being seen. Even he would have some problems if all the security of the building came at him at the same time. He typed the code on the pad of the entrance and was glad to see they hadn't changed it when the doors opened. The receptionist wasn't there so he swiftly moved to the elevator but a guard chose that moment to come from around a corner and see him. Sephiroth heard him give the alert before the doors closed. He would have cursed his lack of luck but all his attention was already focused on his next move. The ten guards assigned to the level he was heading would surely be waiting him.

The guards waited for the lift to stop where there were, at the laboratories, andfor their radio to inform them someone without permission was in the building. Since the attack came a few hours after the bloodsucker was brought here, there was a high possibility that the intruder was here to rescue him. They waited, guns and swords pointed at the closed door, for the blinking number on top of the elevator to stop on the number two. The doors finally opened but to their great surprise, no one was there. Two of them went to inspect the inside but as soon as they put a foot in, a long sword fell on them mercilessly, covering the whole vicinity with blood. Sephiroth came of his hiding place, at the dead angle that the little room of the elevator provided, and in the blink of an eye slashed the remaining men who were too stunned to react. Sephiroth ran the long of the halls. He needed to hurry since there was no doubt more would come and as on cue, heavy footsteps rang from the staircases that connected all the levels. More soldiers came in front of him but he didn't stop. He pierced and slashed everybody who was in reach but was unable to dodge all the attacks. His body was cut in various places and bullets had pierced his flesh two times. They were too many. The entire hall was full of well trained soldiers and the space around him was too small for him to fight decently.

He needed to hurry.

His body started to sting but this didn't hold his attention. Only one thing was on his mind:

To go faster.

Without him realizing it, he let go of his sword and started to shred his opponents with bare hands. His body felt odd but he didn't stop, tearing everyone in front of him with what were now claws and fangs and still continuing to run. The last things the poor humans saw before their death were a white blitz bathed with blood and glistening green eyes.

Zack heard a large commotion going on outside, but his body was in too much pain to really care. That scientist was a really vicious bastard. All the while he cut his flesh and broke his bones, he did it with a pleased smile; like he was having the best time of his life. Zack tried to separate his mind from his body, to not feel the pain, but found it impossible to do so. The pain was too present to be forgotten.

It was then that the door burst open and Zack, with great difficulty, turned his head to the side where the sound had come. His eyes landed on a blurred white form and, frowning slightly, he concentrated to see what this white thing in the doorway was. Zack's vision eventually cleared and he was able to see the newcomer. Standing there was a beautiful white tiger with his fur stained in some parts with blood. Zack watched the proud animal there, not wondering why it was there or why it was covered in blood. He found it magnificent. Then the animal changed form and Zack smiled for the first time in hours when he saw who was now standing where the white tiger had been.

"Man, I hate you." He said in a weak voice full of amusement despite the words he was saying. "To be able to do what took me more than a hundred years to master in only one, you must really be something else… But haven't I told you it'll be some cat or sneak?"

But Sephiroth didn't listen to what was told to him. His eyes had widened a little and his mouth was slightly opened at the sight of his friend. Zack's chest was cut open from his sternum to a little above of his navel and all kept open with a big forceps. With cautious steps he moved closer, afraid that any abrupt move would hurt the bounded vampire. Once near the metallic table he looked in the opened wound and, to his horror, he could clearly see the beating heart and the lungs fill with each breath Zack took.

"Zack…" The word left his lips without him being aware of it.

"Don't watch for too long or you'll get nightmares" chuckled Zack.

Sephiroth's attention switched to his head. His face was pale and a little trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth to his jaw when he had chuckled. Sephiroth came out of his stupor and put his hands on the forceps.

"It will hurt a little."

"Hah! I'll survive." But a loud contained grunt left his clenched teeth when the instruments were taken off and Sephiroth's careful hands put the flesh and ribs on each side to their original places, like closing two flaps.

"Are you alright?"

"Feeling like a trout being emptied." It impressed Sephiroth how this man was still able to joke despite his state.  
Sephiroth went to a drawer and took out a little key he used to open the thick shackles. The flesh under them was raw; there was no doubt Zack had fiercely struggled.

"That asshole had played with my insides." Zack told as Sephiroth tore a lab coat and fastened it around Zack's closed wound. "But now I know I can regenerate a full organ if it's taken away."

Sephiroth wanted to tell him it was not a matter to laugh but asked instead "Can you move? We need to leave quickly."

Zack moved slowly to the edge of the table and Sephiroth took one of his arms and put it around his shoulders to help him to stand. They walked as fast as they could, with Sephiroth nearly dragging the injured vampire, and Zack couldn't help but see the many corpses and blood on the ground.

"I thought you didn't kill humans?" asked Zack.

"I didn't really have the choice."

"Sorry. It's my fault. I was careless and let them catch me." Zack felt guilty and took the answer as a reproach, though it wasn't one.

"Don't be."

On the way out Sephiroth found Masamune, his sword, and they left the building without problem. He had killed all the soldiers present and there was no one to block their way; the remaining people being scientists or simple employees who weren't crazy enough to try stop him. It was only after many detours in the streets, to be sure nobody was following them, that they reached their home and Zack was laid on his bed. His wound wasn't healing as it should have and his body was paler than normal. Sephiroth fetched a wet washcloth and wiped all the sweat of the injured vampire. He was hot too and probably had a fever.

'_He ha__s__ lost too much blood and his body can't keep up'_Sephiroth deduced. He really needed blood but there was none in the house so he would have to go find it himself.

"Wait here, I'm going to fetch blood." As Sephiroth moved to leave, a hand held his forearm.

"Don't go take anybody even if it's for me. And if you find someone don't leave them alive. It'll be too dangerous for us and too traumatizing for the person. If you can't then don't go; I'll eventually be alright."

Sephiroth watched the serious face of his companion, not something common on the young man's face. It was only when he nodded that his arm was released and he went out. He needed to be fast since the night was close to ending. So once he had reached the most sordid side of Midgar he stopped and concentrated on his hearing to listen to every sound around. His ears finally picked a wet gurgling sound and something falling heavily on the ground and moved to this direction.  
Once there he saw a woman, a prostitute by what she was wearing, bent over the body of a dead man she was searching the pockets of to fetch any cash they would contain. When she saw Sephiroth she took her knife and ran at him with the intention of killing the witness of her crime, but Sephiroth disarmed her with ease and after pulling her hair away to expose her neck, bit into the fragile skin. He had to keep telling himself to go all the way and don't pull off before her heart stopped. He was unlucky to have a woman to be his first kill as vampire, but what had to be done had to be done. Zack was waiting him and despite what he told him, Sephiroth wasn't as optimistic as him to think he could last a whole day with his injures. The woman started to scream and Sephiroth had to put his hand on her mouth to keep her from being too loud.

'_Only a little longer and everything will end. Her heart has already slowed so I h__ave__ to hold a little longer'_and soon the struggle stopped as did her breathing and her heart. He put then her body to the ground and went to the dead man. Thought the idea of feeding from a corpse wasn't that appealing, he needed a good amount of blood for Zack and so didn't have the luxury to be picky.

Sephiroth came back so full he almost felt sick. When he went to Zack's room he found him in the same position he had left him and blood now coated in red the whole cloth on his injury.

"Zack, wake up. You need to feed or you will die"

After sitting on the edge of the bed, he put a hand behind Zack's head and lifted it to his neck. Zack closed his mouth around the hot neck instantly, almost by instinct, and the silver-haired vampire cringed as he felt fangs pierce his flesh. The pain soon subdued to be replaced with an incredible pleasure that left him moaning. He now understood what Zack had meant when he had once told him it was arousing for a vampire to be bitten by another one. His flesh was heating and his cock hardening by the seconds. He had only once or twice slept with a woman in his life since Hojo had told him it was a good way to ease his tension, but it had never felt this intense. He put a hand on the dark mane and pulled the head closer, encouraging the other to not stop, too bite deeper, and let his free hand sweep the long of the side of Zack's chest as he swallowed greedily what Sephiroth gave him. However he had to stop when he felt Zack flinch as his hand accidentally brushed the side of his wound and remembered this wasn't appropriate for the circumstance. He pushed Zack's slightly on the shoulder to tell him to stop and he complied without problem, letting himself fall back on the bed. Sephiroth then removed the cloth to inspect the cut and was glad that at least it had stopped bleeding.

"You need to rest after what you endured today. I'll go find more blood tomorrow."

Zack was panting heavily but felt better after drinking the so much of the needed blood. He felt really tired and slept all the day, letting his body slowly recover and heal the internal damages he had suffered.

Sephiroth let himself fall on the sofa with a heavy sigh. He had never felt this exhausted in his life. He could admit now; the thought of loosing Zack had deeply shaken him, even scared him. It was only when the thought that he would maybe loose him that he finally understood what he really felt for the man was more than simple lust or friendship. This goofy, always cheerful idiot, who had relentlessly tried to make him smile for months now, had managed to get his way into his heart without Sephiroth realizing it. He grunted when he felt his nearly forgotten erection restricted in his pants but didn't take any more notice as he would let it pass by itself. His transformation – God knows how he did it – into his Anima and the search of blood for Zack had really drained all his energy and he wanted right now nothing more than sleep.

He woke early that night and directly went to the hospital to go fetch more blood. Thanks to his ID card from Shin Ra he had no problem to ask for a few blood bags since Shin Ra had it's own clinic for it's men and had a contract with this hospital for it to provide them the necessary supplies if needed. After paying a generous amount for the nurse's discretion about this, he came back home with six blood bags. He filled a glass with the red liquid and went to Zack's room to find him already awake and looking better than the previous night but still in the same position he left him the night before.

"How are your wounds?"

"Healing nicely. I think I'll be able to move by tomorrow."

"Drink this. It'll help you to heal faster. You need a good amount of blood to recover completely."

Zack took the glass and, with the help of the former hunter, emptied it with a few large swallows, like he hadn't drunk for weeks. After putting the glass on the nightstand he watched his Remaindinger, remembering something when he was with the mad scientist.

"Did you know that guy, Hojo? He mentioned your name before… what happened."

Sephiroth sighed and pulled a chair near the bed to sit. Soon or later this conversation had to happen.

"I was born in those basements and Hojo was the one who take care of me when I was a child" Zack's eyes widened but Sephiroth continued. "I wasn't born naturally but in a tube by Hojo himself. I was created to be one of the most powerful soldiers on the Earth and have been trained since my childhood for this achievement only."

"Wow that must have been hard for you to have that guy as your father." That comment had come out of Zack's mouth but wasn't what he wanted to say loud and by the venomous glare Sephiroth gave him he had made a mistake.

"He is _**not **_my father but only the man who has done countless experiments on me." The silver-haired vampire said this in a calm voice, containing his anger within him. "I have neither father nor mother. I don't even have a last name since a killing machine doesn't need one."

A moment of silence followed where Zack waited for more information but nothing more came from the former hunter. He wasn't going to rush him although Sephiroth's past intrigued him now. He'd have to move slowly, step by step, until eventually Sephiroth would open up to him.

It was only when the silence stretched too much to be comfortable that Zack decided to talk. "Well, since you told me about your former life, I shall as well tell you about mine; it wouldn't be fair otherwise, and 'Fair' _**is **_my last name. It's not as horrible as your but it's neither a happy one either."

* * *

**AN**: Ok, now that Zack is saved and Sephiroth started to understand his own feelings, I think it's time to go take a look in Zack's past. It's going to be two chapters talking about Zack's past (Something like a flashback) where we are going to learn many thing about. (Oh my, my parents are screaming on each others... I think I'm going to end there the comment)


	9. Chapter 9: Zack's past part 1

Reviews replies

**TakeHeart**: haha! I know it's frustrating, but you'll have to wait a little longer before you see some action between Sephiroth and Zack. But there will be some smut part in this chapter. ^^ Hope you'll like this chapter.

**WinterLover147**: Yeah! I liked the idea of making Sephiroth a feline, and what better than a white tiger? ^^ Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but I hope you'll like it!

**Anelir-sensei**: Haha! I'm glad you find what you wanted in my story! X3 But you'll have to wait a little longer before having some SephxZack action. But you'll see some action in here (but not concerning Sephiroth)

**Shin017**: Well, there was no way I'll kill Zack in the hands of Hojo. (*rip a Hojo-Voodoo-Doll in two*) I'm sorry for making you wait, but now I'm here, and I hope my beta-reader will be here again in the future since there is no way I'll update without my chapter being corrected first

**Faoiltierna**: You seem to really enjoy this story so far. I hope you'll like this first part of Zack's past. Enjoy!

**ladysubaru83**: You gonna c! You gonna c! You gonna c!

AN: Sorry for the wait! Please don't kill me! I have had some problem with kkmaree who has her computer killed and so it was Shamalan who helped me for this chapter. I promise I'll try to not make you wait this long again. Take you wrath on kkmaree! *run away*  
*Come back again* Oh and you'll be warned before the lemon scene start so if you don't want to read it, you can only skip it; the story will still be coherent. Yips! *dodge a stone thrown to her head and ran again*

* * *

Chapter 9: Zack's past part 1

Zack had spent his entire life in a little town. He had a father, mother and older brother who meant the entire world to him. His family owned the largest plantation of dumbapples and were able to live very comfortable lives off of the money they made when harvesting time came. Zack had a very happy life until the war was declared with Wutai and his father and brother were drafted into the army. He was sixteen when the war started and too young to join, much to his disappointment. The war lasted four years and Zack missed his brother, despited the letters he regularly received, until finally he came home.

"Angeal!" Zack squealed when he opened the door to find his brother. He grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Hi, Zack. Long time no see. My, you've grown since I left." Angeal smiled as he pat his little brother's head.

"Hey, I'm twenty now! Did you think I would stay a kid my entire life?"

"No matter how old you are, you will still be a puppy to me," Angeal laughed and dodged the playful punch Zack was trying to give him.

They stopped their little quarrel when the voice of their mother reached their ears.

"Angeal, I'm so happy to see you back unharmed, but where is your father?"

Angeal's face turned to their mother with sadness and the woman understood before her son could even mutter, "I'm sorry mother," and she fell to the ground, crying and covering her face with her hands.

A burial was held two days after Angeal had come home and the entire town assisted. Zack's father had been an important man who's business provided many of the jobs for the people in town. Because of that he was a well-loved man. Angeal, as the eldest son, took over the family business with the death of their father. He took his job seriously and it took up almost all of the free time for himself or others and Zack didn't like it. No matter how old he got, he still craved the attention of his big brother and cherished every minute they were together.

He went to an expensive school and often used the excuse of wanting help with his homework just to spend time with his brother, even though he really didn't care about his studies. Zack wanted to be a soldier in the army so he could become a hero like his father and brother, not some doctor or lawyer like his mother and brother wanted him to be. He had little choice in the matter.

"War isn't something you should hope to happen, Zack," Angeal had told him when Zack had said what he wanted to do for a living.

"But you're a hero! They even gave you a medal for your bravery."

"They gave me a medal for killing a lot of people. You many not be aware of it but I have killed many people's husbands, fathers, and brothers. I saw a wife and child cry for their lost loved ones and I don't want to see that again. If I had a choice, I would have preferred to stay here and continue my studies to become a doctor,but now that's not possible. That's why you should finish your studies and earn enough money to take care of me when I become to old to work since it seems that I'll never find me a wife with all the work I have to do.

Zack joked about Angeal dying a virgin and was rewarded with a slap to the back of his head and resigned himself to do what peple wanted him to do, but not before getting Angeal to promise to teach him how to use a sword.

One year passed with both Zack and his older brother working hard. Zack helped his brother during his free time and holidays so Angeal had some free time to go out and drink with friends. On one free day he even offered to do the inspection of the orchards himself instead of his brother, giving his brother the opportunity to whatever he wanted for the day. Because of how huge the orchards were, he was thankful to have some help from a few of the employees or he never would have made it back home before the sun set.

When he returned home he heard talking in the living room. He recognized his brother's voice but not who he was speaking to. His curiousity getting the better of him, he went to the living room to see his brother talking animatedly with another man around his age dressed in a red coat and copper colored hair that fell to just below his jawline.

"Zack," his brother said when he noticed him. "Come here. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Genesis. Genesis, this is my little brother Zackary. Genesis is a doctor and he just moved into town. I met him today when I went into town."

Genesis ran his eyes along Zack's body from head to toes, wearing a wide smile, and then turned his head to the elder sibling. "My, Angeal, he isn't the little kid you led me to believe he was. He's a handsome young man. It seems the Godess has gifted your family with gorgeous men."

Zack smiled and scratched at the back of his head. It was flattering to be called handsome by such a beautiful man, but his brother's laughter quickly cut through his happiness.

"Zackary acts more like a puppy than a man. He always follows me around like one and gets a kicked-puppy look whenever he wants something. I often want to throw a stick to see if he would fetch it."

Zack groaned, umcomfortable with where the conversation was going. Why did his brother always have to embarrass him in front of people. "Angeal, stop that you freaking bear!" If Angeal was using animal names then so was he.

Angeal was about to scold him but was stopped when Genesis spoke. "Indeed. He seems as energetic and lovable as one." Genesis chuckled when Zack tilted his head to the side in confusion, not understanding what was said.

" I often have the impression of having a twelve year old brother instead of one that is twenty one," sighed Angeal.

"He is twenty one? He is defininately full grown but with that face I would have believed he was younger."

"He took after our mother's side of the family, that's the reason," informed Angeal with a smile. "He has already broken many hearts without being aware of it."

Zack, bored with being talked about like he wasn't there, got up to leave but was stoppped by his brother.

"Wait, Zack. I wanted to talk to you and Genesis about something." He looked to Genesis. "I have told you that Zackary wants to be a doctor, haven't I? I know we haven't known each other long but I wanted to know if you could help him with his studies? He'll have his exams at the end of this year and it has gotten harder for me to help him. I just need you to come over from time to time and help him with what he doesn't understand; if it doesn't bother you, that is?" Angeal hadn't gotten as far in his studies before he was drafted for the war and since Genesis was already a doctor he would have no problem helping Zack where he needed it.

Genesis gave a sidelong look at Zack before nodding. "It'll be my pleasure to help your little brother, Angeal. We can start tomorrow afternoon, since I don't have too many patients yet. Is that alright with you, Zackary?"

"It's okay with me," said Zack. "I have nothing planned for tomorrow so I'll wait for you here.

Angeal looked pleased. With a private teacher, Zack was bound to pass his exams and have his diploma by the end of this year. He only wanted the best for his baby brother.

Genesis came like he promised the next day and was greeted by Mrs. Fair, who told him that Zackary was already waiting for him in the study room on the second floor, second door on the right. After thanking the woman, he climbed the stairs. The house wasn't a palace but it was definitely the biggest house in the little town. Once in the room, he saw Zack deep in concentration at the desk and he moved silently behind the young man to watch over his shoulder.

"You are mixing up the symptoms of the Diphtheria with the ones for Malaria," he told Zack, causing the young man to jump and put a hole in his paper with his pen.

"Holy shit, Genesis! You nearly made me have a heart attack and now I have to redo my work."

"That wasn't my intention, Zackary," he said as he rubbed his hair in affection, "but you were mixing up the two illness' symptoms."

"Diphtheria, Malaria, it's all the same to me. Someone should just find a cure for all the diseases and we would have no more problems." With a tired groan, he threw the ruined paper into the trash.

"That would be easier indeed, but why are you studying medicine if it isn't what you really want to do?"

"It was Angeal's dream to be a doctor but with the death of our father, he had to take care of the family's company and can't continue with his studies. I just wanted to achieve his dream for him and it makes him happy. I think he unintentionally lives through me what his life should have been and that's the reason why I do this."

"It's very honorable of you to love your brother to the point that you put your own dreames aside for his." Such loyalty wasn't something Genesis had often seen, even among family's members. "Why don't we see what we can do to improve your grade since that is what I'm here for."

After the lesson, Genesis was invited to stay for dinner as a thanks for helping Zack, which he politely accepted. Even though Mrs. Fair had made many dishes for the occasion, Genesis barely touched his meal and talked instead with Angeal about how his business was going. Zack caught him repeatedly watching him, and it wasn't just a quick look but a long stare. Zack found it strange at first but thought it was just the interest of a teacher for his student and could see nothing more behind the soft smile that Genesis always wore.

Two months passed and Genesis always came at least twice a week to help him and Zack began to feel more and more uncomfortable in the man's presence. He didn't mind at first but soon he noticed the small touches and they made him uneasy. Genesis always held his hand when he made a mistake or watched what he was doing from behind with both hands on his shoulders and breathing in his ear. On the rare occasion, he took a seat beside him and sat close enough for their shoulders to touch and would sometimes put a hand on the nape of Zack's neck and stroke the skin there with his thumb.

Was he imagining things? He probably was just overreacting and misinterpreting the meaning of the touches. Zack was the type of person who always sought some type of contact with people, whether it was throwing an arm around a friends shoulder or hugging someone he hadn't seen in a long time, so maybe Genesis was that kind of person too. Thinking about it, though, he had never seen him do those things to Angeal.

'_He passes more time with you than with Angeal so it's natural that he is closer and more open with you than with him,' _concluded the little voice in his head. Zack agreed with the reasoning.

"Have you changed your shampoo?" asked Genesis while smelling Zack's hair. "Your hair smells different than before."

'_Okaaaay, I was wrong!'_ screamed the previous little voice in his head. _'How the hell could he know the usual scent of my hair if he hadn't smelled it before?'_

As if reading his mind – or maybe it was because he had suddenly let go of his pen in surprise and it rolled across the desk to fall on the ground – Genesis added, "I noticed it because it's a scent I really like. It is vanilla, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," stuttered Zack. "Angeal received some as a gift from another company we are working with."

Genesis buried his nose in the soft, black spikes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I really like it."

Only one more month and Zack would be free of the constant presence of Genesis. He always fel t his body tense or fidget when he felt the man's cold hands on him and it bothered him to react like that. One night Genesis called him in late at night, around one a.m. in the morning, asking him to come to his office since he had something really interesting to show him. Telephones weren't very common in a house at the epoque but Genesis, being a doctor had one as did his family since they owned such a large company. So Zack left his house after telling his brother he was leaving and walked through the dark town. The streets were empty at the hour of the night, with only a few wagons still driving on the road. Zack had stopped on the side of the road to study the little map he had made to get to Genesis's office but something pushed him from behind, making him fall face first into the road. When Zack raised his head up, he only saw the legs of horses and the wheels of a wagon.

The driver didn't even stop after having driven over someone and Zack lay on the ground with blood pooling out around his head. His body wouldn't move despite everything he tried, he was only able to twitch his fingers. His vision was going black and it had nothing to do with the dark night.

He tried to call someone for help but the only sound was a wet gurgle as he opened and closed his mouth and the street was deserted. But despited the seeming hoplessness of the situation, he heard someone speak to him.

"It would be a waste to let someone as beautiful as you die," murmered the voice in his right ear. "I have only one regret and it is that I will no longer be able to see you blue eyes. They were as clear and beautiful as the summer sky."

Then Zack felt something prick his neck, but it was nothing compared to the ache his entire body was in, and then something flooded his mouth that he had no choice to swallow. It was only when he noticed that what he was drinking was blood that he lost conciousness.

Zack woke up to find himself lying on a bed in an unknown room. His was still in pain but other than that, everything seemed okay. He sat up to have a better look at his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't alone. Someone was sitting in a corner of the room, a book in hand and glowing blue eyes following his every move over the top of the book.

"You are finally awake," said the man. He stood up, his book still in hand, and Zack recognized him even before he stepped out from the shadows.

"Genesis?" Said man came to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling at Zack. "What are you doing here? Where am I? I-I don't understand, I was dying on the street and-and now I'm…"

"Shhh, calm down." Genesis put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "You were dying and I saved you, but it came at a price. You are human no more, but a vampire."

Zack's eyes widened. A vampire? Like the one in the tales? But that meant…

"I don't believe you. You often travel in the daylight and vampires turn to dust in the sun. Everybody knows that."

Genesis opened his mouth to touch the tip of his index finger to one of the elongated canines shining in the light. "See this? Now touch your neck." Zack did as he was told and felt two little puncture marks covered by thick scabs. "As for the sun, you are right. Vampires are sensitive to its rays but I have lived long enough to be able to regenerate my skin faster than the sun can burn it."

Zack was about to say something but his whole body was seized up by a new pain. "Your body is changing. You must relax and hold on for a little longer." Genesis put his hand on Zack's chest and pushed him back to lay on the mattress. Zack convulsed and for the second time that night, he felt an incredible pain fill his body. Zack was thrashing about but was kept on place by the firm hand on his chest. Genesis was reading his book, holding him down with his free hand, like nothing was happening. He didn't flinch or show any sight he felt Zack's nails digging into the flesh of his hand and tearing the skin. This continued for several long minutes until Zack finally lay still.

"Are you alright? The pain is the process of your body becoming that of a true vampire. Come and see yourself."

Genesis helped Zack to stand up and walked him to a large mirror. The newly turned vampire viewed his reflection in the mirror. It was him, but not how he was used to seeing himself. His skin was paler and when he opened his mouth his could see points of elongated canines, but the biggest change were his eyes. The blue had changed to a vivid purple.

A strong arm snaked around his waist as the other brushed his longer hair away from the nape of his neck, allowing Genesis to kiss the skin hidden beneath.

"I'm so happy. Your eyes did change but are so beautiful. They still reflect the color of the sky; however, not the color of a summer day, but the color of dusk. They gleamed like gems.

The sentence caused something to click in Zack's memory and he pushed the vampire away, backing away from him. "You…it was you who pushed me under the wagon."

Genesis took a step foreward with each step Zack took backward. "Yes, it was me. I have waited long, waited for the best moment to strike but now I finally have you. It would have been better if you hadn't known it was all my doing, though."

Zack stopped when the back of his legs touched the edge of the bed and watched Genesis slowly coming closer. "Why? Why have you done this to me? I don't understand. I didn't even know you before Angeal introduced us."

Genesis, now standing in front of him, pushed him onto the bed, leaning over him with the grace and speed of a feline. He held a hand to his throat. "Should I have taken your brother instead?" Genesis' face softened when he saw Zack's panicked eyes widen even further at the threat of those words. "You are right. It wasn't you I wanted at first, but Angeal. He is strong, beautiful, and intelligent and would have made a good companion. I was going to take him that night on the day that he invited me to his house but then I saw you. One look at you and there was no doubt in my mind; it was you I wanted and no one else." His lips ghosted over Zack's and he moved to straddle the young man. "What do you say, Zackary. Should I have kept my first choice and taken Angeal instead?"

Zack closed his eyes as he felt lips kiss his jaw and fingers begin to unbutton his shirt. "…no." It was a weak reply and he wasn't sure if it was in response to the question or what Genesis was doing to him. Zack didn't seem to have the strenght to fight after what had been asked.

The auburn-haired vampire smiled and ran his hands on Zack's chest, making this one groan. "That's right; you really love your brother a lot. You'll be a good puppy then and do everything I tell you."

(WARNING LEMON SCENE)

Zack tried to keep the moan that threatened to pass his lips in his throat but failed when a thumb brushed his nipple, hardening it with his soft touch. He wriggled a little when the other's free hand scratched at his side and gentle kisses were placed along his collarbone.

"It's your first time, isn't it?" he concluded he was wright when the younger man beneath him turned his head to the side and blushed furiously. "I'll try to be gentle with you since it's your first but I promise that it is a time that will be forever engraved in your memory."

He latched his mouth on one hard nipple, sucking and licking it, earning a few quiet moans. He scratched the hard nub with his fang before biting down and lapping up the blood from the small wound. Zack screamed, strangely aroused by the pain. No one had touched him like this before and he found it weird to feel excited by the touch of another man. He tried deseperatly to focus on something else. _'The human body is composed by 206 bones, more than 640 muscles and oh so many erogenous zones. No, no, no! think of something else! Kitties! Yeah, kitties with their big round eyes, their fluffy fur and…and a hot tongue running along my chest…What the hell?' _Okay, focusing on something else really wasn't working.

Genesis gave the same mininstration to the other erect nipple while slowly moving a hand down to Zack's pants, unbuttoning it before slipping his hand into his boxers. Zack gasped when the cool hand enclosed his half hard member and any coherent thoughts he had were scattered as the hand slowly began to pump him. He threw his head backward and his hips started to rise of their own accord to gain more friction. Genesis watched his soon-to-be lover's face contort with pleasure and arousal, eyes tightly shut, before stopping everything. Zack watched him between half lidded eyes as Genesis straightened and removed his shirt. Genesis was a well proportioned and handsome man, with not a bit of fat on him and defined muscles. He couldn't tear his eyes off the chest, the muscles rippling with every move.

"Like what you see?" The question woke Zack from his little trance and his cheeks turned as red as the coat Genesis always wore. Genesis chuckled and returned to remove the rest of Zack's clothes. Everything quickly followed his shirt, leaving him naked as the day of his birth. Genesis got up to remove his own clothes, before going over to a little drawer. He came back with an extra pillow and a small tube in his hands. He moved to sit between Zack's legs. "Lift your rear," he commanded and when Zack obeyed, he put the pillow under him to lift his backside a little more.

Zack watched him with apprehension as he uncapped the tube and coated his fingers in lube before leaning over him and for the first time kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and slowly responded to the kiss until he felt something touch him where no one had touched him before. Opening his eyes, he watched the laughing eyes of his maker before feeling a long finger slide inside him. It was when he opened his mouth to gasp in surprise that Genesis took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Zack's mouth. Zack let the man deepen the kiss, more concerned with the new feeling of Genesis probing him. It wasn't painful but a little disturbing to have something inside a place where things were supposed to come out. A second finger was added and that was when pain started to make it's presence known. Zack hissed in the other's mouth and Genesis' tongue tried to coax his to play with him. The fingers never stopped their thrusting and began to scissor on the way in and out, until they touched a certain place that made him arch his back off the bed to the point his chest touched Genesis'. Fingers continued to thrust in him, rubbing this special spot every now and then. A third finger was added but one touch to his sweet spot dulled the pain. They stretched apart, stretching and widening Zack's opening and Genesis broke the kiss to pull back and watch Zack's face contort in pleasure, taking an intake of breath each time his fingers pressed against his prostate.

"That's your prostate, Zackary. It's one of the only erogenous zones inside your body. Oh, by the way, you don't have prostate cancer," he said with a chuckle. "You should be happy that I just gave you a free check-up." Zakc glared at him but said nothing, not believing his voice would work properly and only continued to pant. When Genesis noticed Zack's hips pushing back against his fingers, he decided he was prepared enough and withdrew his fingers. Zack restrained a small whimper of disappointment from passing his lips when he felt the emptiness. He took a moment to look down along his sweaty and shuddering body to his cock, hard and red, dripping with precum. He watched as Genesis lubed his own member, a little larger and bigger than Zack's own. It throbbed each time Genesis' hand ran along it.

"It's going to hurt," informed Genesis and between pants Zack had to chock back a sarcastic remark and keep his mouth shut. No need to anger the other one when his was in such a compromising position. "You have two options," he continued. "I can do it slow or I can do it quick. Either way, it will hurt. Which do you choose?"

Zack paused a moment to think, already feeling the hardness pressing against his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he answered. "The second one."

Genesis grinned, already knowing he'd pick that one or he wouldn't have proposed it. He put both hands on Zack's inner thighs, pushing them further against Zack in order to ease his entrance, and with a hard thrust he sheathed himself to the hilt in Zack's ass. Zack gritted his teeth and groaned in pain, wondering if he should have picked the first option instead. It hurt like hell!

Genesis closed his eyes in pure bliss at the feeling of those tight walls squeezing his engorged member and shuddered at the thought of no matter how many times he pounded into that sweet ass, it would always keep its original tightness. Opening his eyes, he could see tears leaking from Zack's eyes tightly closed and moved one hand to stroke and fondle the hardened errection standing proudly between them. He had said he was going to be gentle and make it pleasurable and wasn't going to go back on his word. He leaned forward and licked the tears away, slowly rocking his hips in impatience.

"Are you ready?" Genesis asked while straightening to his previous position, putting both hands on Zack's hips, and after receiving a quick nod he pulled out and slammed back in, hitting the prostate dead on.

When Zack had nodded, his thougths had been solely on his brother and he kept telling himself, _'I'm doing this for Angeal!' _It was like a mantra and when Genesis pulled out, only to thrust back in, he quickly forgot everything. He arched his back out of the bed by the force fo the pleasure enveloping his body, his eyes wide in surprise and his mouth open in a silent cry.

Genesis smiled and continued at a slow pace, thrusting his hips hard into Zack's body, eyes never leaving the beautiful man beneath him. "You like that, don't you?" He slowly increased the speed of his thrusts and chuckled when Zack shook his head. "Your body can't lie to me, Zackary. But if you say it's not enough…" he put Zack's legs on his shoulders, bent him nearly in half and thrust downward.

Zack screamed in utter pleasure at the new angle. Genesis was able to go deeper than Zack thougth possible and hit his prostate fully over and over again. "Ah! Fuck! … G-Gen…es ah!"

Genesis smirked as he ran a hand over Zack's chest. He liked how his body tensed under his touch, liked how the soft skin felt under his fingers and most of all, liked those mesmerizing purple eyes clouded in lust and looking at him. "So beautiful," he said in one breath, unconciously slowing as he touched Zack's teeth.

Zack whined when he felt Genesis slow down. He wanted his release. No, he actually needed it. He clenched his ass around the red-haired's dick, making him groan before picking up the speed of his thrusts again with more vigor.

"Eager little puppy," joked Genesis as he closed his hand around Zack's dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. He was close and by the screams that Zack was making, he knew that he was too.

"Ah! Aaah! I'm…I'm c-coming!" Needing something to hold on to, his hands flew up to grip Genesis' arms and dig his nails in deep enough to draw blood. He threw his head back and, with a last cry, came hard on his chest, harder than he ever had before and his vision went white for a moment.

Genesis grunted as Zack's muscles constrict around him and with two more thrusts, he sank in as deep as he could go and came. He released the dark-haired man's legs and fell on him, his hips still moving in small shallow thrusts to ride his orgasm as long as he could. Feeling his length soften, he pulled himself off of Zack and moved to peck him on the lips.

(END OF LEMON SCENE)

"I hope your first time was memorable."

Zack wasn't listening to what Genesis was saying. His eyes were heavy and he was so tired. He could feel the air coming in the room from the half open window and it was hot, doing nothing to cool his overheated skin.

Zack really hated hot nights.

* * *

AN: Soooo, since everybody seem to have calm down after the lemon scene, I think I can come back again. I hope you have all liked it. I bet most of you haven't think Genesis will be Zack maker... yes you have? Duh! I'll make then the next chapter even better, and I bet this time you won't see this coming! ^^ There will be a second part talking about Zack's past and then we'll come back to the present time with Sephiroth (Yay Sephiroth! We miss you!) and then... the oh so waited sex scene between Sephiroth and Zack will come! And even more!

I promise the next chapter will come sooner. Promise!


	10. Chapter 10: Zack's past part 2

Reviews replies

**Shamalan** : Aaaw ! Thank you Shamalan for your help!

**Faoiltierna** : Well, I wanted to make the break between Angeal and Zack less brutal, but you'll see in reading this chapter. ^^  
Thank you for your recommendation for taking away the author note in the first paragraph, it's true it was superfluous. Leave a review for this chapter to tell me if you liked it.

**ladysubaru83** : Haha ! Sorry if I disappointed you, but I couldn't phantom Angeal being Zack's sir because, in a way, he should have killed Zack! And that was just impossible!  
In next chapter you'll finally see the so awaited 'action' between Sephiroth and Zack. So continue to read!

**WinterLover147** : Ha ha ha! You didn't saw this coming, did you? Most people thought it'll be Angeal. What do you mean with this 'tragic'? I like Angeal as Zack's older brother! And don't worry about Seph, you'll have a glimpse of him in the end of this chapter and a loooot more in the next one.

**fantasi88** : Thank you for your review! I'm happy you liked Sephiroth turning into a tiger. I just thought it SHOULD be a feline and the tiger just came in my mind as the one being the most powerful and gracious.

**Take-Heart** : Thank you! I always saw Genesis as someone selfish who do as he want no matter what others think, and I just added this little sadistic side for the fun. ^^ And yes, we'll see more Geneisi in future chapters. X3

**Ello** : Sorry for the wait, it's finally here! But don't worry, I may took time, but I'm not dropping this story. And don't worry, the smut part with Sephiroth and Zack will come soon.

AN: Hello everybody! I wanted to say I'm sorr- *fall unconscious on the ground after receiving a rock in the head*

* * *

Chapter 10 : Zack's past part 2

Zack had made clear to Genesis that, no matter what he told him or made, he wasn't leaving his family. Genesis knew Zack could be stubborn when he wanted something and so allowed him to stay with his family until the last of them were dead. Where was the problem to wait a few more decades when you have the whole eternity before you?

Genesis called Angeal and explained that Zack was ill and would have to rest all the day in his house before coming back. He managed, despite all Angeal's worries, to calm the older sibling enough to inform him Zack was resting and alright and he'll bring him back as soon as possible. After the few attempts to bring his friend to tell him where Zack was, Angeal gave up and thanked him to take care of his dear little brother. Once done with the overprotective brother, Genesis went back to the room where his fledgling was resting. He explained him the processes of the crisis that would shake his body, enhancing all his senses and told him he would be the one to provoke them as fast as possible now so he wouldn't have to bear them once he was back at home.

As promised, Genesis managed to make them all start in the little time they have before the nightfall, but never once did he do something to help the neophyte. It had been done to him that way and didn't find a good reason to spare any of his remainders.

Zack came back to his home with Genesis once the night had covered the whole town and was instantly greeted by the worried look of his family once the door was opened.

"Oh my God! Zacky dear, how are you? You look so pale!" said the nervous voice of his mother.

He hadn't the chance to answer her since two powerful arms lifted him from the ground and took him in the house, up the stairs. Zack, after shouting an embarrassing startled cry, watched the man who was carrying him to the direction of his room with quick steps. It was Angeal, Zack would have recognized his board chest between thousand, and fear was clearly visible on his face. Zack tried to tell him he was alright but it was like talking to a deaf man – something he actually did once and only noticed eventually after ten minutes the strange moves the man was doing with his hands were because he didn't understand him. He was carefully put on his bed and a big hand stroked his left cheek.

"Oh puppy. What happened to you?"

Zack didn't know what to say. He wasn't a good liar, especially to his brother who could easily tell when he was telling the truth or not and that's when Genesis came with his joker card: he was a doctor.

"It's a rare illness he has since his birth but stayed dormant until now. Nothing alarming, really, but his skin is now oversensitive to the sun and his body will stop aging until the day of his death, being the reason why I brought him now that the sun is set. Otherwise than that, his life won't be too different. His life span will even elongate."

Both brothers turned their heads to the new occupants of the room, neither having heard them enter. Genesis moved closer to the bed with a serious look on his face while their mother stayed standing in the doorway, silently crying while covering her face with both hands; crying for her poor son who had always loved to nap or go swim under the hot rays of the sun.

"Mom, it's okay, really. It's not like I'm dead," Zack tried to joke, but only managed to make her cry louder and throw herself at her baby son.

Angeal, whose hand had moved to pet Zack's hair, turned his head to his friend, "Is there a cure for what he has?"

Genesis closed his eyes and shook his head, "I regret to inform you that no one has found one. It's a really rare illness, Angeal. I just saw it once in a far away country and it's said that only one person in a million suffers from it."

"And it had to be my baby!" cried the only woman in the room who buried her face on her son's chest.

"Really mom, I'm okay. I just have to be careful with the sun and, hey, I'll always stay handsome!" Zack tried desperately to lighten the mood and it did indeed work as his mother s rose up a little, slightly laughing and wiping away her tears.

"That's my son. Always optimistic," She left the room after giving him a last kiss on the forehead and mumbled about needing to buy thicker curtains.

Genesis proposed to come check on Zack and take care of him during his free time, a proposition accepted and thanked by both the mother and elder son despite Zack's protests. Thick curtains were bought and placed in the entire house to block the sun that could harm the 'ill' young man and the news of Zack's illness had spread like wildfire in all the town in less than 4 hours. Many people came visit him the following day, to know how he was doing. Some of his friends joked about his state, telling they had found a good excuse to wander out late to stay with the poor boy that could only come out at night.

Angeal moved a bigger bed in Zack's room and told him they were going to sleep together for the time being. Zack had always wanted his brother's attention, but not like this - not because he pitied him. He even tried to put some sense his brother's head but he only smiled and told him he just wanted to pass more time with him, even if it was when they slept. Angeal knew he was over reacting but he has always been an overprotective brother and it wasn't going to change, especially not now. And no matter how awkward it was, Zack wasn't going to shoo Angeal away.

Genesis did as he said and came nearly every day to the Fair's house. Most of the time it was when Angeal was working and Miss Fair too busy cleaning the house or shopping.

[WARNING! Short lemon scene]

This day was one of those and that was the reason why Zack was naked in his bed, on his knees and elbows, hands tied to the headboard with Genesis thrusting his engorged member in the spike-haired young man. Zack tried to muffle his moans and cry in his pillow. God, his mother was in the house now and he didn't want her to come in his room. Genesis seemed to like to put Zack in precarious situations; like making out into a cupboard when his mother was cooking and walked before them every now and then, or fuck him in the living room when Angeal would soon come back. But Zack had no say in the matter; if Genesis wanted to fuck him, nothing was going to stop him. His sir was too strong for Zack to even think to oppose him. Holding tightly his hips and with a swift change of angle, Genesis hit dead on Zack's prostate, making this one groan in the pillow he was biting, nearly tearing it apart. Genesis bent on the young vampire and bit the back of his neck, shuddering at the filling of hot blood filling his mouth - Genesis really liked the taste of Zack's blood. It was all it took to Zack to reach his peak and empty himself on the sheet under him. It took two more thrusts for the red-head vampire to come into his fledgling but didn't release the hold he has with his teeth until he was fully satiated.

[End of the lemon scene (What? I told it'll be short)]

Falling on Zack while catching his breath, he stretched his arms to undo the rope that tied Zack's hands to the bed. Finally pulling himself out of the neophyte, he turned Zack on his back and watched the patch of skin covered in blood over his right hip. With two licks the blood was gone and Genesis was happy to see the result. Lights scars were slowly appearing in the form of a feather despite the healing skin.

"Good, my mark is slowly carving in you. A few more times and it'll be perfect," Genesis mover upward to place a gentle kiss on the younger's lips.

Zack grunted while rubbing his sore wrists. "Do you always do this to the ones you turned vampire?" It wasn't the first time the auburn-haired vampire cut him like this, oh no far from that, but he never had the chance to actually ask him why he was doing it, being too exhausted after their wild copulation and the loss of blood. But this time Genesis has gone easy on him since this time Zack had good arguments.

"No Zackary. You are the first and will remain the only one," he said will flicking Zack's nose with one finger. Stretching and moving out of the bed to fetch his discarded clothes he had throw on the floor in his haste, he turned around looking the young man still lying on the bed. "Shouldn't you get ready to go see the priest later?"

Zack groaned as he sat up because of the literal pain in the ass he felt right now and remembering why Genesis has gone easy on him,"Yeah. I wonder why mom still wants to see him after making me see God-know-how-many doctors already."

"Despair, I would think that's it. I believe she want to try anything before giving up on you being like before."

Zack nodded, already know this was the reason before asking the question. He then turned slightly worried eyes to his Krouerien or whatever was the word Genesis just told him. "Do I have to be cautious there? I know crucifixion won't do anything on us, but what about holy water? And this is an exorcism they are going to perform on me. Is something going to happen to me?"

Genesis, now fully clothed, chuckled lightly, "No Zackary, you are no demon, far from it, and thus nothing is going to happen to you. I'll be leaving this town today and don't come back for a few months."

Zack was tempted to ask why, but didn't and just nodded. Well, it wasn't his business and Genesis has taught him enough to be able to get by, by himself.

Zack was a little apprehensive despite Genesis' words as he, his mother and brother waited the priest in front of the church door. After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds, the door finally opened and all worries left Zack in an instant when he saw who was welcoming them. In the door frame stand a young girl in a pink dress. She seemed around his age with brown hair combed in a long braid falling behind his back and big green eyes. Did the priest change since the last time he came the church?

"You must be the Fair family. Please come in, my name is Aerith. Father Andrew is waiting you upstairs."

Oh sweet sweet Aerith. The name rang in his ears like heavens' bells. If angels were as beautiful as her, he will willingly die during the exorcism.

"Oh my, Aerith, you have quite grown since the last time I saw you. You live now here in the church?" asked Mrs Fair. All Zack's attention turned to his mother. How did she know her? He was sure to know all the young people in this town.

"Yes, I have lived here for a few months with Father Andrew who is my godfather."

They walked silently to the small room where the priest of the church waited for them. It was a small room with only a bed, a nightstand and a bookshelf. Nothing really impressive. Zack was asked to lay down on the bed and his hands and feet where then tied to each bedpost. After five minutes of the priest reading prayers and splashing him with holy water Zack felt bored. He started to trash on the bed and scream but couldn't help the laughs that passed his lips once he saw the faces the priest, his mother and brother were making. It was just too hilarious.

"Stop that and concentrate, idiot!" said his brother will hitting him on the top of his head.

Zack mastered his laugh in a small giggle while his brother was frowning at him and his mother let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, sorry. It was just too tempting. You should have seen your face. Please, continue Father."

The priest coughed a little before pursuing the ceremony. The exorcism lasted a full half hour where Zack only watched the stains on the ceiling in silence or grinned at Aerith before Angeal's glares made his attention drift again upward to the ceiling.

"I don't think your son is possessed by a demon, except for the one every teen posses," Angeal shook his head at the comment of the priest will freeing Zack of his restrains.

"You sure you can't do nothing for that one, Father?" joked Angeal, hesitant to untie the last restrain on his brother's left hand.

"Angeal!" scolded Zack who bolt up, not happy at all of the suggestion, and untied the last rope himself.

"I regret to tell you I'm not powerful enough to chase this one. Only time will," The priest smiled fondly as he saw Zack punch his brother's arm, scolding while Angeal only laughed. "Aerith, could you please lend this people to the door?"

They bid their goodbyes to the priest and then followed the young woman to the exit of the church.

"So, you live here. How come I have never seen you in the town?" Aerith turned his head to Zack who had asked the question before smiling at him.

"I help Priest Andrew a lot with the church and domestic duties. The rest of my free time I like to pass in the garden behind with the flowers."

Zack nodded "Sooo, now that we know I'm not possessed by the devil… Do you mind if I come see you sometime. Well, I'm interested to see what your garden look like."

Aerith smiled as she saw Zack look away, scratching the back of his neck in a casual manner. "I'll be happy if you come visit me sometime."

Zack opened his mouth to say something, but the voice of his brother reached him, "Zack! Come now, it's already really late and I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Coming!" he replied to his big brother who was already walking away with their mother. "Well then, see you again Aerith" he grinned to the girl before dashing in the direction of his family.

As promised, Zack came back the following night. The priest was quite surprised to see him again, but once he told him he was here to see Aerith all questions left Father Andrew's mind. He was happy to see Aerith befriend people of her age. She never went out with other girls and stayed with him or taking care of her flowers. Even though Zack had a strange unknown disease, he was thankful for him to come keep company to his precious charge.

Aerith showed him the garden and was a little sad that Zack couldn't see the beauty of her flowers in daylight. To tell the true, Zack could care less about flowers; his eyes never left the beautiful girl when she described to him the shape and true color of each flower. They talked a little around of a cup of tea before Zack had to leave because it was getting late and Aerith kept yawning.

While walking home, all his thoughts turned to Aerith. She was really kind and very beautiful. Meeting her was definitely worth the hour of pure 'boringness' he has endured. Suddenly, his stomach ached and he was painfully brought back to his sad reality.

He was hungry.

And not the common hunger any people would have when they haven't eaten all day, no. His body craved blood. Lucky for him Genesis had left him the key to his office with enough blood to sustain for awhile. He stopped once he passed in front of a small alley, his eyes resting on a dark corner. He remembered every detail of this night Genesis took him out to fed of living prey.

.*-*-*.

"Where are we heading?" asked Zack as he followed his 'Krouerien' as Genesis told him was the right term to call his sir. It was a moonless night and already late, or rather early, but his family did say anything when they know he was going out with Genesis.

"We are here to be sure you'll be able feed for yourself. I won't always be here to help you find blood," answered to older man as he reached a dark alley.

Zack froze on place. "W-what?" he asked, not believing what he just heard. Was Genesis insinuating he would have to…

"Oh, it seem it's your lucky day. Here comes someone." A middle aged man walked in their direction and Genesis walked to meet him. Once in front of him, the good doctor greeted the man before spearing his abdomen with one arm. Zack, who hadn't moved an inch, watched as the blood pooled around the man's feet before collapsing on the ground once Genesis retracted his bloody arm.

Zack ran and held in tight fists the front of his sir read coat. "Why have you done that?" he screamed in anger. "He didn't do anything to you!"

Genesis chuckled as he prayed Zack's hands off their iron grip. "It's natural Zackary. We need to kill and drink blood to survive."

Zack's eyes widened at the horror of the revelation. No, he didn't want to kill innocent people to continue to live this cursed live given to him. His eyes turned to the body on the ground once he hears a wet gurgle coming from this direction. The man was still alive.

"I missed his vital point" whispered Genesis to his ear. "What are you going to do? It'll pass many hours before his agony will end."

Zack was about to turn around to call for help when a strong hand hold him in place. "He won't survive," told him the sweet voice of the older vampire. "and I'll make you watch him die painfully slowly if you don't kill him yourself. And if by mischance someone where came this way while he's still alive, they'll meet the same tragic destiny."

Zack has never hated the auburn-haired man more than that day. Not even when he took his mortal life. He slowly walked to the dying man and knelt on the bloody soaked ground. "What… what should I do?" he had heard many history about how vampires bite their victims' neck but wasn't so sure he would know how to do it.

Feel the artery, where the blood flow stronger, and bite. You'll like it, I promise. It's really different from the taste of blood bags."

Zack wasn't so sure that Genesis' words would be true. Zack raised the man's head and had to close his eyes once he saw the tears running down the poor man's cheeks. Carefully he moved his lips to the man's neck and after whispering a light 'forgive me', he sank his fangs in the tender flesh. His mouth instinctively sucked the warm blood and he hated himself for liking it. Genesis has told him true. The hot rich blood was sweeter and succulent than the blood coming from Genesis' fridge. He drank until the body he was holding completely stilled. Letting finally go, he carefully lay the now dead body down to the ground and slowly stood up.

"Now now, Zackary. There is no need to cry over such a thing." Genesis moved behind Zack and turned the young man around to face him. His eyes were hard and glaring at him but they remained strangely dry; not what Genesis was expecting, when he knew the young man was often driven by his emotion. Not even dry tear's streaks stained his cheeks.

"I know I can't do nothing against you now, but never ever do something like that again or I swear I'll find a way to make you regret it." Zack walked away without even granting a glance to his maker. He wasn't going to cry. It'll be insulting for the man he took the live to have the monster who murdered him cry for his death. By the soft chuckle Zack heard, Genesis was quite entertained by Zack's reaction. Surely no one dared to threaten him, much less a new born HE just made.

.*-*-*.

Zack shuddered at the reminiscence. Maybe that man was a father, a husband... or a brother... He shook his head to erase the unpleasant thoughts that the memory has brought. It's better

His mind wandered again to the sweet young girl he met recently. He hoped Aerith never found his real nature.

They met again after their first meeting. Zack came everyday to the church to see Aerith; it wasn't like he has something better to do since Angeal was so busy with his work and his mother kept her busy by tiding the house (not something he really liked to do and his mother was doing a great job by herself). They often talked about silly things and their dreams. Zack told her he wanted one day to be a great hero like his brother and father, but was stuck with being a great doctor instead. Aerith talked about her dreams too. She wanted to see the world and leave one day the church so she wouldn't be a burden to Father Andrew. She knew the priest loved her like his daughter, but he didn't earn enough money for two people to live comfortably. She told Zack that one day she will take all her belongings and leave a small note with her thanks to the kind priest. She would then travel all around the world, see new lands and different oceans.

They dated for two months, where they only went so far as to hold hands and kiss when they were together; but it was alright. Zack didn't want to rush things and Aerith was such an innocent and sweet girl who loved him the way he was.

The fateful news came to him one night when he went to the church. It was Father Andrew whom opened the door with a long face. He told him that Aerith had left. Her room was empty and she left behind a letter telling him to not worry about her. Zack knew this would happen. He would have wanted her to take him too; but who in their right mind would take a guy who could be killed by a too long exposure under the sun in a travel around the world? He wasn't angry with her and hoped she would see marvelous things where she will go.

One month later Genesis came back and their previous routine continued on. Months become years and years become decades. Zack became a doctor and Genesis let him have his doctor's office. It would have been suspicious if people were aware that he too didn't aged. He bought a small house out town and came to Zack's room at night whenever he didn't leave for some unknown destination. Angeal was proud to see his little brother become a great doctor, respected and loved by the entire town, and that was all that mattered to Zack. His own dreams could wait a little longer.

Zack watched his family age. His mother looked like his grand-mother, her hair white and her face full of wrinkles. She died of pneumonia at the age of 68, a good age for that time, but still too early for her sons.

As predicted, Angeal remained single and never got married. Time passed until the elder son couldn't work due to his age. Angeal became too old to even do common chores and wandered in the house, reading books when his eyes allowed him; otherwise he stayed with Zack. One day, Angeal called Zack to his room. He hadn't mowed from his bed in all the day. It was a beautiful day even though the curtains blocked every rays of the sun.

"Zack, you haven't changed since your twenties. You still look so young and beautiful." Zack smiled as the big callous hand of his brother cupped his cheek. "I think I'll soon join our mother and father."

Zack held tightly the hand that cupped his cheek. "Don't say that. You aren't this old. You still have some years before the death come fetch you." It was a lie, he knows it as well as Angeal, but he still wanted to think his dear brother won't leave him this soon, even though his health was slowly degrading. "Maybe if we open the curtains to let the sun in you'll feel better." His brother tried to stop him, reminding him how the sun was dangerous to him, but he told him he would be careful to not expose and stay in the shadow part.

They talked about the company, Zack's friends and the things they did when they went outside. Zack told him his best friend Kunsel had a daughter and how his son protested now to not have all his parents' attention anymore. Angeal listened attentively to all Zack told him with a small smile on his lips.

"I want you to live your life fully, to embrace your dreams." Zack, seated at the bed end, tried to move closer of his brother but was stopped by a raising hand before he get too close of the sun's light and harm himself. "I devoted all my life for this firm but look where that lead me. I don't want you to end like me. You'll sale or rent the company once I'm gone. And why not take Aerith around the world like she always dreams with the money? By the way, how is she doing? It's being a longtime since I have seen her."

Zack smiled to his brother. Angeal forgot events more often since the last past years; like Aerith leaving or their mother's death. It often wasn't really important so Zack always played the game to not make him feel pitiful – Angeal himself forgot what he asked after a few hours – and with Zack not aging, it was understandable that it was sometime a little confusing for the elder sibling; so he lied.

"You know how busy she always is with taking care of the church and of her garden. I'll ask her to come sometime soon to say hello."

"Good," said Angeal after closing his eyes, "I feel a little tired."

Zack felt his heart clench in his chest and an overwhelming fear run through his whole body.

"Angeal..." Zack asked in a small voice and waited until his brother opened his eyes again to continue. "Can I sleep with you today?"

"Aren't you too old to come sleep in your brother's bed?" Angeal chuckled. "Go close the curtains and come then. I can spoil you a little more since I have been too busy in the past to do it properly."

Zack went to do as he was told and wait until his brother moved to make place for him and lift the blanket for him to go under. He snuggled against his elder brother and wrapped his arms tightly around him while burying his face in his chest. He felt the chest his face was pressed against shake with each chuckle his brother was making and a hand caressed his head in a soothing manner.

"Hey, what is it Zack. Did you have a nightmare?" Between the moment Zack went to close the curtains and came in the bed, Angeal had forgotten everything. He couldn't remember he had asked Zack to come or what they have talked, neither in what years they really were present. All he saw was his puppy brother in his bed like he did every time he had nightmares when he was younger. Zack only nodded and held him tighter, knowing full well what was happening but not caring. Angeal returned the embrace and whispered in his brother's ear in an amused voice "Ok, but don't tell mom or she would make fun of you." Those words were all that missed to let Zack's tears run freely along his face.

It was much later, when the sun had already went down that Zack woke in the cold arms of his brother. The skin was cold but still warmer than his own so he squeezed tighter and cried loud since no one was there to hear him. He cried himself to sleep and it was only the following day he woke up and called the funeral parlour. The burial took place during the night because of the danger the sun poses to his health, but nobody complained. Like their mother, and previously their father, many people were there; Angeal was really appreciated in all the town. He knew that the day of his own death no one would be there to cry for him and in a strange way it did bother him.

He put an announce in the newspaper for the following day that he was renting the firm and the plantation. He didn't have to wait long for the answers. Many people had their eyes on this firm but no matter how much they offered Zack had only one thing in his mind: The well-being of the villagers that worked there. For many families' the dumbapples' plantation was their only income and Zack wasn't going to wreck all those people just because of money. To each offer Zack put those condition: they were going to continue to hire the people who already worked their, try to put priority on the town's inhabitants if more workers were needed and paid them correctly. Zack reserved his right to broke the contract if one of those conditions were fulfilled. Not many agreed to those conditions and some told they would think about it. Zack choose the best offer of those who have directly agreed to his conditions and let the firm in his hand with the certitude that everything will be alright.

Genesis came to fetch him after that and as promised Zack went with him. They traveled a lot around the world and Zack always hoped that one day he would meet Aerith.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well," said Zack once he ended his story, "I never met Aerith again, but maybe one day I'll run into one of her descendants, it'd be fun. All I wish for her is that she had a good life, with a kind husband and many children... even if it wasn't with me. She was the girl for whom I would have given everything. Heh! I love her to a point I can't love another woman; can't even be with another one without constantly thinking of her, no matter how different they are."

Zack who had sat up against the headboard in the begin of his story looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable under the intense gaze of his Remaindinger. He never talked about it to anyone, not even Genesis or Reno – though he once told Reno when they were drunk that he wouldn't betray the memory of his beloved with another woman when Reno had wanted to introduce him some hot chicks – and it was still painful to think about Aerith despite all the years. But past was past and no matter what you try you won't change it so there was no reason to cry for it, and that's the reason why he is now attempting to give a reassuring smile to the silver-haired vampire but failed miserably.

"Well..." Zack scratched the back of his head while looking at his legs on the bed. "I think I understand now why you didn't-"

The end of the sentence was cut by two lips stuck to his in a rough kiss. Zack stayed immobilized a moment, his brain trying to sort out what was happening, but felt himself melt when a hot tongue ran on his still closed lips, asking access he gladly gave.

Sephiroth listened to Zack's story from the beginning to the end. It was the first time someone trusted him with something this personal. In ShinRa he was respected and was trusted with the life of the men he lead in battles; but that was as far as their trust will go with the silver-haired hunter. No one had ever opened themselves this much in front of him. He felt himself draw closer to the older vampire in the bed by some unknown force, not bearing the sadness he saw in those always bright eyes. It was only when his lips touched the dark-haired's ones that he become aware of what he did, but only for a short while since all logical functions of his brain shut down once Zack returned the kiss. His tongue explored this unknown territory, inspecting every inches and then slowly danced with the one that come to its meet.

So much passion was shared in this kiss that Sephiroth felt his whole body was burning. The unique taste that belonged to Zack mixed with the hint of blood he previously drank was quite intoxicating. His right hand ran on the side of Zack's neck, slowly traveling down until a hissing sound stopped every move. Sephiroth had with his hand brushed along the still sensitive spot of Zack's wound.

Zack cursed his own slip for Sephiroth pulled away instantly when the sound left his lips.

"If I had known talking about myself would lead to this, I would how done it a lot sooner," said Zack teasingly.

"I'm sorry. My behavior was inappropriate. You should rest some more." And with that, Sephiroth left before Zack could say something else. What was he thinking? Zack was still in bad shape and he could find nothing better than to jump him?

...

He was really pitifull.

* * *

AN : Aaaww ! That has hurt. Before you start throwing things on me again for the lateness of my post, I have to tell you the reason. Someone stole my hdd and I have to do again, in those few months, a one year worth work and I was really exhausted.

So please, be indulgent and don't forget: If you kill me, who'll write this story?

I hope you liked this chapter!

Spoil for the next chapter: The so awaited smut scene between Sephiroth and Zack is in next chapter! So reviews and this chapter will come sooner!


	11. Chapter 11: The Real First

Reviews replies

**Ladysubaru83**: Aww, don't hate Genesis. He love Zack in his own *cough*twisted*cough* way. You liked the kiss? You are going to LOVE what's going to follow then!

**Faoiltierna**: Thank you! There will be some action between the two vampires in this chapter. And for Aerith? *evil grin* You'll have to keep reading!

**TakeHeart**: Thank you! I have to tell I really liked a lot this scene too ^^ . I'm happy you like my Genesis. I think this personality fit him well. And for Aerith? Hehehe… Keep reading! =3

**XD**: lol!

**Kairin597**: Praise me! I love it! Thank you, but I have to tell _ReiraKurenai_ did a great job in correcting all my mistakes. You are not horrible *big grin*… you'll understand really soon in the next chapter… or maybe the one after that.

**StolenSecrets**: I completely forgot to make the first chapter proof read. But don't worry, all the others are betaed!

**Sephy-belongs-to-Zack**: Aaaaw! You are making me blush! Thank you a lot and I hope you'll like this chapter… you will if you call yourself 'Sephy-belongs-to-Zack' *big grin*

**sapphire**: Don't worry! I swear over my FF7CC game I won't kill Zack! I totally undersand your feeling since Zack and Sephiroth are my favorite characters. They are just too great to die! And be happy 'cause this chapter return will have a lot of interactions between Seph and Zack

**ishala8**: Thank you a lot! And you'll really soon know since Genesis will make his appearance in a few chapters later!

**LiLuAin**: Thank you and for where I found the idea… I may tell I have watched "_Interview with the vampire_" a lot of time.

**ello**: Thank you! It's great to have people telling they like this story.

**AN**: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
And thank you _ReiraKurenai _for you hard work in correcting my mistakes… Now everybody ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Real First

The following day the two vampires received an unexpected visit. The extent of Reno's information net was still a mystery for Zack, but the red-haired smaller man had heard about Zack being injured and came with Rude to see how their friend was doing. For Reno, any occasion was a good one to drink and that's why he came this late afternoon with many bottles of different alcohols.

After telling it was due to a silly accident while getting out of the shower who resulted with a rib cracked, they started to drink and chat.

"Well," told Zack to Sephiroth; his voice a little slurred with the amount of alcohol he drank. "I'm not sayin' that your life was all pretty with pink fluffy clouds, but you have too sheer up a little. Y'are not the only one whose childhood was horrible." He turned to Reno who was half sleeping on the floor and nudged him with his knee. "Hey, Renoooo," Reno raised up his head and watched his black-haired friend with blurred eyes "Tell 'im how your life sucks."

Reno smiled a goofy smile and nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeaaaah, I like to suck," answered a grinning Reno who had misheard Zack's question.

Zack only rolled his eyes at the poor state that was his friend who started giggling. "Geez, thank you for the info, buddy; but back to the topic. Reno lived alone with his junky of mother in the slum whose research of his daily dose of crack was more important than taking care of her own child. And see, he is an alright guy now… well, kind of," he added the last part when he saw that Reno was laughing for some unknown reason.

Sephiroth nodded a little, only hearing what the dark-haired man beside him on the couch was saying with one ear as he sipped one beer he had been forced to drink. It was then that he heard an unknown voice speak to him.

"I myself have never known my parents and have been raised in an orphanage. One should leave the past behind to continue forward."

A moment of silence followed the statement where Sephiroth saw Zack and Reno watch with wide eyes a slightly blushing Rude.

"Oh my," whispered Reno, "he must be fucking drunk."

Zack nodded, "This is the first I have heard him speak this much since I have known him."

Rude adjusted his sun-glasses higher on his nose and suddenly found the bookshelf to his right really interesting. It has to be said that, despite Zack and Reno constant harassing to make him say something again, he didn't speak another word until the end of the night.

Sephiroth left a little while after Zack and Reno started to drink again. Their conversation was no more making sense so he thought it was a good opportunity to retreat to his room without being noticed. Once away in the security of his bedroom, he took off his clothes to put on his pajama pants and went to lie on his bed. The voices of the living room reached his ears and his mind couldn't help but drift to the occupants of said room. Many people cared for Zack and he couldn't help but think that, even if Reno and Rude were to know of Zack's real nature, they'll still remain close. Was that what friendship was? Well, it sure seemed similar to the definition he know of what friends are. Being born to fulfill the tasks he was given, he didn't really have the luxury nor need to find friends. And it wasn't like he could have found many candidates in . He was respected there, admired and even feared for his skills and strength, but no one dared to come too close to him. He is superior Hojo had told him once, and that's why he shouldn't mingle with the common mortals. And like a good puppet he had obeyed; never tried to interact more than necessary with anyone. The bloodsuckers he chased were the only ones that were really honest with him. They showed him hatred, fear, murder intent but never side glances or whispers in his back when he passed, never half-hearted invitations to come drink with them after work, to sigh in relief once he declined. Then, a thought popped in his mind. What if Zack wasn't the only kind of his race? What if, even one vampire he had killed, had been like him? The only thought of that being possible horrified him, so he chased it away, to continue to believe Zack was unique. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips while remembering funny memories of Zack laughing, smiling or looking intently at his face after telling some jokes, to see if even so slightly his lips had twitched.

Sephiroth woke with the feeling of an extra weight on his abdomen. Quickly opening his eyes, he saw purple eyes and a wide grin on the face of his assailant.

"What are you doing Zack?" he asked, noticing that both his wrists where pinned by strong hands on the pillow on each side his head.

"Doing what you have wanted to do for a long time," he purred while leaning closer from the man beneath him.

"You are drunk Zack," sighed the taller man.

"Nu-hu! Only pleasantly tipsy with enough alcohol to lower my inhibili… ilibi… argh! Inhibition. And as you have noticed, to slur my tongue."

"And where are the two others?" asked Sephiroth, continuing the conversation like he didn't have a grown man sitting on his stomach.

"They went home. It was really funny to see Rude carry Reno on his shoulder like some potato bag. But I thought I could do something more interesting before going to sleep."

Zack put on his most charming smile and leaned closer until their lips were only a mere millimeter away. "So, have you already slept with a man?"

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, his eyes locked on those sumptuous lips; so close but yet not touching his.

"Oh? Never?" Zack tilted his head slightly to the side, "I would have thought, seen as you were constantly surrounded by handsome and well build young men. Well, it's not really that different than doing it with a woman, if you are topping… You have at least slept with a woman, haven't you?"

Sephiroth's gaze moved to lock with purple's eyes. "Yes, I have been forced a few times, but always under the influence of drugs. I don't have a clear memory of those times because of that."

Zack eyes widened and leaned back in shock, releasing the hands he held. "You have been drugged to have sex with women?"

Sephiroth nodded "Indeed, they used drugs to fog my mind and arouse my body."

"Why did they do that?" asked Zack, shock clearly audible in his voice.

"They deemed it beneficial to ease all the tension I could build, but I have never reacted adequately to any sexual intercourse..." Sephiroth made a small pause before continuing, "I have never felt attracted to anybody until now."

The sadness Zack felt for the man under him quickly left once he heard the end of Sephiroth's sentence. "Well then, I'll be your real first." Zack then bent down to kiss the man under him, letting him feel all the love he had for him with light brush of lips. "Do you want this? Do you want me Seph? I won't force you if you don't," he whispered in his fledgling ears. As response he felt hands tangled in his spiked hair and pull him back into a passionate kiss. It was clumsy in this endearing way that lacked practice, but Zack could still felt all the tenderness in it.

Their position was then reversed; Sephiroth having swiftly flipped over so Zack was pinned on the mattress, all this without breaking the kiss. Zack opened his mouth and ran his tongue on those lips over his, slowly prying the taller vampire mouth open to deepen their kiss. Sephiroth copied the move and felt Zack suck his tongue into his mouth, coaxing it to tangle with his.

Finally pulling away to breath, Sephiroth spoke. "Tell me what to do."

"In the nightstand in my room," Zack managed to say between gasps, "go take the little tube of lube."

Sephiroth went fetch the asked item and once back, he couldn't help be stop a moment in the doorway to watch the delectable creature lying on the bed. Zack had removed all his clothes during his absence. He was now lying on his back in his naked glory, hands resting on each side of his head on the pillow. A small smile tugged his lips when he saw Sephiroth coming back and his eyes seemed to take a luminescent color. Breaking off of his trance, he was finally able to move and sit on the edge of the bed. "What should I do now?"

"Put some on your fingers and the stick one in me to begin … slowly."

Sephiroth did as instructed, coating his fingers with the lubricant before spreading Zack's thighs to kneel between his legs. Once comfortably settled, Sephiroth put his left hand behind Zack's knee and pushed it up to have a better view of what he will be doing. He started with rubbing the puckered entrance with the type of his index finger before slightly probe, push and examine how the tight ring of muscle would react to further intrusion.

Zack was writhing and trashing in the bed's cover and Sephiroth still hadn't even inserted an inch of his finger in him. It hasn't even started and Zack's penis was already as hard as a rock.

"Put it already in," Zack groaned between clenched teeth.

"Is it unpleasant for you?" asked Sephiroth after removing his finger. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the other.

"Oh dear Lord, no. But I don't think I'll manage till the end if this continues."

Nodding, Sephiroth slowly pushed the first finger in and was taken aback a bit at how tight his dark-haired friend was.

"Now move your finger inside, to spread the inner muscles… until I tell you what to do next."

Sephiroth did as told, twisting and flexing his finger in the tight channel, his eyes never leaving Zack's face. This one has his eyes closed and was now biting his lower lips. It wasn't long until Zack's hips moved to push the finger deeper in.

"O-ok," Zack managed to say between pants. "Now… put another one more in and move them apart to… to stretch… and m-move them in and out."

Sephiroth obeyed in silence and after inserting another finger in Zack, started to do a scissor motion with his fingers. At first Zack's body tensed and his hole clenched the fingers in him but he quickly coaxed the older-looking man to continue with encouraging words.

"That's gooood. Continue like that... You are doing well. And hook your fingers to f-find that spot."

Sephiroth frowned at the last part but did as told none the less. "What spot? How do I know when I found it?"

"Y-you will see when y-you found IT! AAH! THERE!"

Sephiroth watched with both amazement and bemusement as Zack's back arched off the bed. _'There?'_ He tried to press the same place he had before and obtained a similar reaction. He continued to probe the spot and watched with fascination how the body before him twisted in the bed, hands clenching the bed sheets.

"D-don't f-forget the Ah! Preparation!"

Nodding, Sephiroth continued the stretching. Having gained a mind of his own, his other hand put the leg it held on his shoulder and moved over the exposed stomach, sliding up to his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath the skin quivered with every move he did. His fingers brushed a perk nipple, making Zack moan loudly. He rubbed then the hard bud before rolling it between his fingers, being rewarded with more gasps and moans from the dark-haired vampire.

"T-that's enough with t-the preparation." Zack really didn't know how he was still able to talk.

"Are you sure? I don't think it's stretched enough for me to fit in." Sephiroth continued to move his fingers in and out will he talked but Zack didn't know if he would be able to hold back longer if this lasted longer. His cock was already bright red, twitching, throbbing and leaking precum.

"I-I don't care. A little pain w-won't kill me."

"That won't do," Sephiroth shook his head. "I want both of us to appreciate this, and that doesn't include unnecessary pain for you."

"Ah! That's torture!" Zack groaned when Sephiroth took the initiative to slide a third finger in him. To Zack, it was an eternity before Sephiroth deemed his work acceptable, even though only a few minutes had really passed.

"Please Seph, I can't take it. I need you. Please…"

Zack's body was sweaty and his chest rose with every breath he took. Sephiroth deliberately removed his fingers slowly, watching Zack's body shudder as his fingertips ran the long of the soft inner muscles. Taking the opportunity to free his pants, he leaned forward until his head was hovering over the flushed face of his _Krouerien_, silver hair falling like a curtain around them.

"What do you need from me Zack?" a small smile tugged his lips as Zack blinked a couple of time, trying to make his brain work again.

Was Sephiroth teasing him? Zack couldn't believe it. What had happened to the reserved man who asked him instructions just a moment ago? "C'mon Seph, stop teasing. You know what I want," he groaned.

"Tell me Zack. I want to hear what you want from your mouth," told Sephiroth in a husky voice while rubbing his aching need against Zack's dripping one.

"Take me. Make me scream for more. I want to feel you inside me." Zack only gave up because he too aroused to paid attention to his pride.

Sephiroth pecked Zack's lips before sitting himself up to his previous position. He took a good amount of lube in his hand and coated his shaft with a few strokes before aligning it to the prepared entrance and started to press in, inserting slowly his member to the hilt.

Zack blessed the light pain the stretching procured, since it kept his orgasm at bay for a little longer, and tried to relax as much as he could. It's only when it was fully sheathed in him that he realized how long it really was, as it easily hit his prostate dead on. Zack screamed his back arching out off the bed as he came on his chest. Sephiroth froze, unable to tear his gaze off the sight of the man sprawled in the bed. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took; his face slightly flushed with eyes half lidded and his creamy skin glistened with sweat and semen. Sephiroth was sure this moment would remain engraved in his memory 'til his death.

"Oh my… that's the worst," groaned Zack once he had recovered enough and tried to hide his blushing face behind his arms.

Sephiroth woke up of his contemplation once he heard Zack and frowned a little. Was something wrong? He believed Zack had enjoyed himself since he has ejaculate… but maybe he was wrong. "Is it unpleasant or painful for you? We can stop if you want."

Zack moaned again, not daring to remove his arms. "It's not that. It's just… I came when you just put it in. Without even touching myself! It's the first time it happens to me. That's so humiliating. Worst than this time I laughed so much that I peed in my pants."

Sephiroth felt his heart swell with happiness at the thought of him being the first one to have this effect on Zack. He bent forward and removed Zack's arms away of his face and smiled once he saw his blushing face.

"Don't be ashamed. To tell you the true, I'm quite happy to know that I can arouse you that much."

Zack forgot a little his embarrassment when Sephiroth kissed him. It was only when Zack moved a little to deepen the kiss and Sephiroth groaned in his mouth that both remembered that someone still needed his release.

"Oh…hummm. Don't worry about me. Just continue, I don't mind."

"No, Zack. I told you before; I wanted the both of us to enjoy this and I'm going to keep my word."

Sephiroth moved all his weight on his left arms before snaking his right hand between their bodies and hold Zack's now wet and flaccid member. He kissed and licked the salty skin of the neck of the older vampire under him and stroking him into hardness again. At the feeling of Zack's hole clench and unclench around him, his hips automatically moved to a languidly rocking.

Sephiroth started with a steady pace and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling. The warmth surrounding his length each time he buried himself was pure bliss, as was how the tight ass clenched around him when he nearly pulled all out; like it didn't want to let him go. Nothing in his life has felt that pleasurable. He wondered for a moment if his intercourse with those women had been this good, but he know it hadn't. Each time he has been ridden, having been too drugged to even sit. Those women had only done as it pleased them, not taking care of what he wanted. And as much as he remembered, it had ended fast; and it had been ok with him since he had felt filthy ad used by those prostitutes. Being used by Shinra was one thing – ha was born to do that – but to be by those inferior beings was something else. At that time he had felt betrayed. But with Zack it was something else. Even though being male and older, he let him do as he wanted; let him invade his body in the most intimate way. He didn't order him, only praising him and telling in both voice and body language what he wanted.

When Zack's body started to writhe and his moans became pleading, he moved a little faster and tried to find again this spot that had given him so much pleasure before. He knew he had found it when Zack's body tensed and his arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, bringing him into a strong embrace. Now having his face pressed on Zack's neck his mouth found by instinct the jugular and his canines sank in the skin. The dam that restrained his lust crumbled the moment the red liquid touched his tongue.

Zack had moaned when he had felt the prick on his neck, but the moan quickly morphed into a cry of pleasure. The languorous pace turned into deep and powerful thrusts. Sephiroth was lost in his lust. He wanted to hear more screams coming from the man under him, wanted to go deeper into this willing body. His mouth released the skin it held and, after leaning back, he moved Zack's legs over his shoulders. After stopping only a moment to adjust his hold on those thin hips, he took a long breath before thrusting in again.

"Ah! Seph! Oh God! Seeeph!" Zack was screaming from the top of his lungs. Sephiroth was penetrating him harder and deeper than before, driving him crazy.

"Seph! I'm – Ah! – I'm coming!" Zack threw his head back as he came, screaming Sephiroth's name. White flashes blinded his vision a few seconds and the only thought that crossed his mind this instant was that he came for the second time without touching himself.

Sephiroth grunted at the sensual look of Zack. He picked up his pace, slamming hard and deep into Zack's ass. Zack continued to moan in ecstasy, only turning Sephiroth's rhythm more erratic. He could felt his orgasm nearing and after a few more thrusts, he buried himself as deep as he could in Zack and groaned as he released in him. He fell then on Zack, trying to regain his breath while his hips continued to thrust slower, like his body tried to milk the last bits of pleasure out before it all ended.

"Oh God… that was fantastic," said Zack once he managed to talk.

Sephiroth only hummed while hearing Zack's heart slow down by each passing seconds into a normal rhythm with his ear pressed on his chest. Sephiroth barely moved to remove himself from Zack after a minute and lay on the bed, his arms bringing his lover close to his body.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle at such display of affection. "I didn't know you were the cuddling type."

"hmm… didn't know either," mumbled Sephiroth half at sleep as he brought Zack's body flush against his, holding tightly on him.

Zack buried his nose in the crook of the neck of the other man and smiled. "We should do it more often," he thought aloud.

"We will," answered Sephiroth already half asleep.

* * *

AN: First I want to apologize to everybody who follows this story for the waiting. I had to finish a three-months-long project over something I didn't know for the company I worked and then had really important exams to study. But now I'm freeeee! So you won't have to wait long before my next update! I'm sorry but sometime life sucks, bosses suck, school sucks and life in general suck. But I'll never drop this story. EVER! The next one will come really soon. I promise!

And hey, I managed to did this chapter really long! More than 3'500 words! I'm proud of myself. ^^

Please, review… I don't deserve them but… please be kind? Plus this way I'll know if people liked the scene with Sephiroth and Zack and know if I should write more of this. So, what's you opinion? *grin*


End file.
